Quand les coeurs se dévoilent
by shiroitora-lili
Summary: Mime veux faire le point sur ses sentiments envers un chevalier de bronze et pour cela il décide de se rendre au sanctuaire. De leurs côtés, Ikki et Angelo se rapproche. Ils ont un problème commun, mais lequel ? Pourront-ils le résoudre ? LEMON/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

Présence de lemon / Yaoi

Bonne lecture si vous vous aventurez par ici

Il s'agit d'un OS que j'ai retravaillé pour plusieurs raisons. Je l'avais publié sur un autre site sous le titre " Les vacances de Mime".

Bonne lecture...

* * *

**chapitre 1**

Ce jour là, Mime décida de se rendre au Palais de sa Souveraine pour solliciter une audience. Il voulait lui demander quelques jours de vacances. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de ses terres où il avait tué et enterré son père des années auparavant et où il avait lui-même été tué. Son combat avec le Phœnix l'avait chamboulé bien plus qu'il ne l'avait cru alors. Lorsqu'il était revenu à la vie, comme tous ses amis, il s'était réfugié ou plutôt retranché dans sa maison familiale.

Il pensait, pensait encore, encore et encore à ce combat. En ce jour sombre, il fit pourtant la connaissance de deux chevaliers à la grandeur d'âme exceptionnelle. L'amour fraternel et l'amitié qu'ils dégageaient, avaient fait resurgir en lui un vide immense. L'attaque d'Ikki avait fait remonter à la surface des souvenirs si lointain qu'il les avait totalement oublié. Et lorsque l'oiseau de feu détruisit son armure pour se défaire de son attaque, son cœur avait comme qui dirait : chaviré ! Du moins c'est ce qu'il ressentit ce jour là et ressentait toujours. C'est en rendant son dernier souffle que Mime comprit. Le Phœnix lui avait rendu son âme mais en guise de paiement, il lui avait prit son cœur.

Depuis la résurrection de tous, le guerrier Divin d'Eta ne cessait de penser à Ikki du Phœnix, celui qui l'avait sauvé.

—

Au Palais, il fut introduit par un garde dans la salle du trône auprès d'Hilda et de son conseiller, ami et depuis peu amant, Siegfried. Il posa un genou à terre.

— Mime, je suis heureuse de te revoir, dit doucement la Souveraine. Ta présence nous manque à tous.

— Je suis désolé de vous inquiéter, je promets de faire un effort pour venir plus souvent.

— Je sais que tu es perturbé, mon ami, mais tu peux te confier, tu sais, ajouta Hilda en enflammant son doux cosmos.

— C'est que je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'arrive, et j'aurai besoin de vérifier une ou deux choses pour être sûr.

— Alors, dis-nous ce qui nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? intervint Siegfried.

— Et bien, j'aimerais m'éloigner quelque temps de mon domaine et d'Asgard. Je vous demande l'autorisation de prendre des vacances.

— Mime, es-tu certain que c'est la meilleure solution ? l'interrogea Hilda.

— Je ne sais pas mais aller là-bas m'aidera peut-être à comprendre.

— Là-bas ? demanda à son tour le conseiller de la Souveraine.

— Au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, fut la réponse hésitante du guerrier.

— Tu veux aller au Sanctuaire ? Pourquoi, là-bas ? reprit Hilda sur un ton qui se voulait être de la surprise, mais il n'en était rien, elle connaissait le fond des pensées du guerrier d'Eta.

— Et bien, j'ai … j'ai envie de revoir… le chevalier du Phœnix, finit par avouer Mime tout rougissant.

— Qu'en penses-tu, Siegfried, peut-on lui octroyer des vacances au Sanctuaire ? demanda Hilda taquine.

— Et bien, je ne pense pas que cela pose un problème au grand Pôpe et je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient de notre côté. De plus, cela ne peut-être que bénéfique pour notre ami.

— Dans ce cas, Mime, considères-toi en vacances dès demain matin pour un mois ou plus si tu as besoin. Cela te convient-il ? interrogea Hilda.

— Merci, Votre Altesse, vous êtes généreuse. Je partirai demain matin pour le Sanctuaire.

— Je préviens de ce pas Shion de ton arrivée, intervint le conseiller.

Mime prit congé et se hâta de rentrer chez lui afin de préparer son sac. Enfin, il allait savoir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour Ikki. De l'amitié, de l'admiration ou plus encore ? Quoique ce soit, il espérait que ce sentiment soit réciproque.

—

Le guerrier Divin de Benetnash se trouvait en bas des marches menant au premier temple où le chevalier Mû du Bélier semblait l'attendre. D'un coup Mime se sentit incapable d'avancer. Qu'avait bien pu donner Siegfried comme explication pour sa visite prolongée ? Et s'il avait dit pour Ikki ? Non, ni le guerrier de Dubhe ni la prêtresse d'Odin ne lui aurait joué un si mauvais tour ! Il prit une profonde inspiration et entama la montée de l'escalier jusqu'au temple du Bélier.

— Sois le bienvenu Mime de Benetnash, Mû l'accueillit chaleureusement.

— Merci chevalier du Bélier.

— Nous sommes alliés, appelles-moi Mû, dit le chevalier en souriant. Shion nous attend au Palais. Tu es prêt ?

Mime regarda les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'au Palais et soupira lourdement.

— Et bien, Mû, s'il faut en passer par-là. Allons-y ! dit-il désappointé.

Le Bélier se mit à rire devant la mine déconfite du visiteur qui se demanda pourquoi le Gold riait ainsi.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais nous téléporter, reprit le chevalier.

Mime fut soulagé de pouvoir esquiver cette ascension interminable. Mais il allait certainement devoir fournir une explication au Pope quant à sa présence au Sanctuaire. Un souffle plus tard, Mû et lui arrivaient devant une immense porte. Une voix retentit depuis l'autre côté de ce lourd panneau de bois sculpté, pourtant personne n'avait encore frappé.

— Entre Mû ! Shion avait une voix claire, ferme et douce à la fois.

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans ce lieu solennel.

— Merci Mû, tu peux nous laisser.

— Très bien, maître. A plus tard, Mime, passes chez moi quand tu veux.

— Merci Mû, je passerai volontiers.

Le Bélier prit congé et se téléporta vers son temple. Shion invita Mime à s'asseoir et leur servit un café. L'atmosphère était légère et le guerrier d'Asgard se détendit.

— Tu as semblé surpris tout à l'heure quand tu es arrivé avec Mû ? commença le Pope.

— Oui, je l'avoue. Vous saviez que nous étions là ? continua Mime quelque peu hésitant.

— Je lis et ressens les cosmos plus facilement que les autres chevaliers, se justifia Shion en souriant. Pour me cacher quelque chose, il faut être très bon dans l'art de fermer son esprit.

Mime déglutit difficilement, alors il savait ?

— Je sais pourquoi tu es là, effectivement. Mais rassures-toi, ton secret est bien garder avec moi. Cependant si tu ne fermes pas mieux que ça ton cosmos, ironisa Shion, tout le Sanctuaire sera au courant avant ce soir.

Le guerrier Divin d'Asgard rougit plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. La tête baissée, il se triturait les doigts comme un adolescent prit en faute.

— Mime ? Tout va bien ? l'interrogea l'ex-Bélier.

— C'est que … trop confus, il ne put finir sa phrase.

— Je pense que venir ici pour t'aider à comprendre tes sentiments, est une bonne idée. Tu es le bienvenu et tu peux rester autant que tu le souhaites.

— Merci, Altesse, dit timidement Mime.

— S'il te plaît, appelles-moi Shion comme tout le monde. Si tu as besoin d'en parler, viens me voir, ajouta le Pope.

— Merci …. Shion !

— Des appartements ont été préparés pour ton séjour.

Le représentant d'Athéna appela un serviteur qui conduisit l'invité dans ses appartements.

—

Il entra dans une vaste pièce, laissa tomber son sac sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Pendant qu'il regardait la vue, le serviteur l'informa qu'il y avait en plus du salon/salle à manger, une chambre, une salle de bain et une petite cuisine. Puis il prit congé. Mime le retint un moment, il voulait savoir où se trouvait le quartier des chevaliers de Bronze. Le jeune homme lui expliqua qu'il fallait descendre jusqu'aux arènes et les contourner. Ensuite il pourrait facilement repérer les lieux car ils logeaient tous les cinq dans un temple ressemblant à ceux des chevaliers d'or. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la fenêtre et montra du doigt un temple éloigné, du moins un petit morceau de temple car depuis l'endroit où ils étaient ils ne pouvaient apercevoir que le haut d'une colonne. Le guerrier d'Asgard le remercia et le serviteur s'en alla. Depuis la fenêtre où il se trouvait encore, Mime observait la bâtisse en question. Il eut un pincement au cœur. Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour se rapprocher de lui ? Oui, comment faire ?

Mime laissa sa contemplation et regarda autour de lui. Les appartements, qu'on lui avait alloué, étaient très spacieux à la décoration simple. Quelques cadres sur les murs, un buffet dans le coin salle à manger ainsi qu'une table et des chaises, un coin cuisine avec tout l'équipement nécessaire pour préparer des repas. Il alla ouvrir le frigo : il était rempli de nourriture. Un mot manuscrit sur l'évier attira son attention : _Tu n'es pas obligé de manger seul ! Shion._ Le guerrier d'Eta sourit face à toutes ces attentions.

Il récupérera son sac et se dirigea vers la chambre : un lit, une table de nuit et une armoire étaient les seuls meubles de ce lieu impersonnel. Il rangea ses affaires dans l'armoire bien trop grande, s'allongea sur le lit et soupira tout en regardant par la fenêtre. Il se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'être ici. Il se sentait presque ridicule…

Un coup donné à la porte fit sortir le visiteur de ses réflexions. Il se leva tout en se demandant qui pouvait venir le voir alors qu'il venait à peine de poser ses valises. A peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'une tornade verte lui sauta au cou.

— Mime, je suis content de te revoir.

— Shun ? Comment sais-tu ? demanda le blond incrédule.

— Shion nous a fait un message télépathique pour nous dire que tu étais là. Tu te souviens de Hyoga et de Shiryu ? sourit Andromède.

— Oui, bien sûr. Mais entrez donc ! répondit Mime en ouvrant d'avantage la porte.

— Alors, pourquoi tu es là ? demanda le Dragon. Tu es en mission ?

— Non, je ne suis pas en mission. J'avais besoin de partir d'Asgard pour éclaircir certaines choses, j'ai pensé que venir ici serait idéal, répondit Mime, espérant que cela suffise, du moins pour le moment.

— N'hésite pas à nous demander un coup de main, on t'aidera, poursuivit le Cygne.

L'Asgardien baissa la tête quelques secondes mais se reprit bien vite en proposant quelque chose à boire à ses amis. « Un café » fut la réponse unanime. Mime se dirigea dans la cuisine où il ouvrit l'ensemble des placards pour trouver ce dont il avait besoin. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec un plateau sur lequel il avait posé le sucre, le lait, les cuillères et les tasses déjà remplies. Ils s'installèrent dans la partie salon sur le canapé et discutèrent. Chacun donnait des nouvelles de ses compagnons d'armes.

— Mais au fait, où sont Seiya et Ikki ? osa questionner le guerrier de Benetnash. Après tout, personne ici ne connaissait son trouble pour le Phœnix.

— Ils sont ensembles aux arènes, répondit le Cygne. C'est leur tour de surveiller l'entraînement des jeunes recrues. On fait ça à tour de rôle. Après demain, ce sera au tour de Shiryu et Angelo. Une fois par mois un Gold vient pour voir où en sont les enfants, et cette fois c'est Angelo qui s'y colle.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Hyoga observait le Dragon. Son ami s'attrista pendant une seconde quand il eut mentionné Angelo. Mime, lui, écarquilla les yeux. Le Phœnix et Pégase ensembles ! Il se recentra rapidement devant ses amis, il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent. Il reprit la conversation mais un sentiment étrange lui broya les entrailles : de la jalousie ? Après tout, il était ici pour savoir, et bien il commençait à entrevoir !

— Mais au fait Mime, tu ne le sais pas mais Hyoga et moi … et bien… sommes ensembles, avoua Andromède en serrant la main de son amant, un peu gêné tout de même.

— Je l'ignorais, en effet. Je suis ravi pour vous. Et depuis combien de temps ? demanda t-il taquin mais sincère.

— Quelques semaines, et merci, répondit le Cygne en souriant, ses yeux enfuient dans le regard vert de son bel éphèbe.

— Et toi, Shiryu ? Tu es toujours célibataire ? questionna l'Asgardien.

— Oui…, soupira t-il en détournant ses iris emplis de tristesse. Une fois encore cela n'échappa pas au Cygne.

Shun expliqua alors que le Dragon était amoureux mais qu'il ne s'était pas déclaré de peur de se ridiculiser. Il ajouta que personne ne savait de qui il s'agissait. Mime, qui était assit à la droite de Shiryu, posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. Il savait ce que pouvait éprouver son ami.

— Pourquoi penses-tu être ridicule ? demanda Mime.

— C'est un Gold, voilà pourquoi ! confessa durement le Dragon.

— Parce que c'est l'un des Gold, tu penses qu'il te rejettera, que tu ne l'intéresseras pas ? C'est idiot et si lui aussi à des sentiments ? Tu devrais essayer de trouver un moyen pour lui faire comprendre à défaut de lui dire. _« Je devrais peut-être suivre ce conseil moi-même ! »_ pensa Mime.

Le Dragon soupira. Shun et Hyoga se regardèrent impuissant face à la détresse de leur ami.

— Ce n'est rien Mime. Tu n'es pas venu ici pour mes états d'âme, tu as toi aussi tes propres problèmes. Parlons d'autres choses, voulez-vous ?

Tous acquiescèrent et la discussion dévia sur des sujets moins pénibles aussi bien pour le chevalier que pour le guerrier d'Asgard. _« Mais qui pouvait bien être celui qui faisait battre le cœur d'un si vaillant combattant ? » _s'interrogea Mime.

Au final, ils passèrent tous un très bon moment ensemble et le temps passa rapidement. L'heure du dîner approchait à grands pas, Ikki et Seiya n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer des arènes.

— Mime, veux-tu te joindre à nous ce soir ? demanda Shiryu.

— C'est gentil, merci. Mais la journée a été longue et je suis fatigué. On peut remettre ça à plus tard ? Après tout, je suis là pour plusieurs jours, s'empressa d'ajouter le blond.

— Et bien, dans ce cas, on remet ça à demain soir ! Ok ! conclut joyeusement Shun.

— Très bien, à demain alors.

Mime aurait aimé accepter l'invitation de ses amis, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à voir le ténébreux oiseau de feu. Aussi se prépara t-il un repas assez léger, il n'avait guère d'appétit. Sa collation avalée, il s'installa dans le canapé avec le livre qu'il avait emporté. Malgré le côté intéressant de l'ouvrage ses pensées dévièrent souvent, trop souvent vers un chevalier de Bronze au regard bleu nuit si attirant. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Demain soir, il sera près de lui. Cette réflexion le réconforta pour la soirée, au moins….

—

Les Bronzes étaient attablés et Seiya raconta l'après midi passé aux arènes à observer les plus jeunes. Il prétendit que certains d'entre eux montraient des aptitudes pour devenir chevalier, mais il était encore trop tôt pour l'affirmer. Pégase retraça pratiquement tout l'entraînement à ses amis. Il détailla les points forts et les points faibles des novices. Tous l'écoutèrent avec attention, car qui sait, ils devront peut-être en prendre un comme disciple. Pourtant malgré leurs enthousiasmes, Ikki semblait absent. Certes, il n'avait jamais été bavard et préférait souvent être seul, même si pour ce dernier point il faisait d'incroyables efforts. En effet, à la demande d'Athéna, le Phœnix avait accepté de rester au Sanctuaire pour gérer les nouveaux apprentis avec les autres et même d'en prendre un sous son aile. Cela lui coutait sa liberté mais pour Athéna…

— Ikki ? appela plusieurs fois Shun, appels qui restèrent sans réponses.

Le Phœnix resta prostré.

— Tu te fatigues pour rien, intervint Pégase, il est comme ça depuis ce matin.

Shun s'approcha de son frère et le secoua doucement en prononçant son prénom. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ikki revint dans le monde réel.

— Shun ? Tu me parlais ? demanda un Phœnix déboussolé.

— Ca fait au moins cinq minutes que je t'appelle. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta le cadet.

— Rien, répondit évasivement l'aîné, ça va !

— Ikki, insista Shun.

— Je te dis que ça va !

— On voit bien que c'est faux, Ikki, intervint Shiryu.

— Oh ! Toi la ferme. Tu peux causer !

Le Phœnix se leva sans avoir touché à son assiette et lorsque son frère lui demanda de manger au moins un peu, Ikki répondit qu'il n'avait pas faim. Il quitta le temple énervé malgré lui, se demandant pourquoi il avait agit ainsi. Personne ne le retint sachant que c'était peine perdue.

— Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Seiya.

— Si on le savait ! Je suis désolé Shiryu, s'excusa Andromède, mon frère n'a pas été sympa.

— Ce n'est rien, relativisa le Dragon, nous savons tous comment il est !

Les quatre amis dînèrent, essayant de garder leur bonne humeur. Shun raconta à Seiya que Hyoga, Shiryu et lui étaient allés tenir compagnie à Mime et qu'ils avaient passé un bon moment. Le Cygne ajouta que l'Asgardien serait là le lendemain soir. Ce qui réjouit Pégase.

—

Ikki marchait ou plutôt errait. Les mains au fond des poches de son jean et la tête baissée, ses pas l'avaient conduit aux pieds des escaliers des temples du zodiaque. Il scruta les maisons une à une pour finalement s'attarder sur le Palais. Il savait qu'il était là, dans l'un des appartements réservés aux invités. Des sentiments inconnus le transperça de part en part. Une boule dans le bas de son ventre venait de se former, ses mains et ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Chacune de ses pensées se dirigeaient vers lui, surtout lorsque le beau blond se trouvait au Sanctuaire. Or, d'habitude il venait en mission, ne séjournait qu'un jour ou deux et restait au Palais avec Hilda, Athéna, Siegfried et Shion. Sa Souveraine l'accaparait tellement qu'il ne pouvait profiter de ses journées. Cette fois, c'était différent. Il n'y avait pas de mission et Mime était ici, seul, libre de faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Alors, peut-être que le Phœnix réussira, cette fois, à lui parler. Le chevalier soupira lourdement, les mains toujours dans ses poches, il shoota dans un malheureux caillou qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé. Il allait tourner les talons quand il se fit alpaguer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les parages, Ikki ?

— Angelo ? ! Et toi, tu fais une balade digestive ? répliqua sarcastiquement le Bronze.

— Oï ! T'énerves pas !

— Désolé, vieux !

— Alors, reprit le Gold ignorant le mot « vieux », qu'est-ce qui te rend comme ça ?

— Je ne sais pas, pas vraiment…

— Qui a t-il d'intéressant au Palais ? le Cancer sourit.

— …

— T'inquiètes, je dirais rien aux autres. Il va rester plusieurs jours, tu auras sans doute l'occasion de le voir, dit Angelo en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule du Phœnix pour le réconforter.

— Hein ! De quoi tu parles ? s'énerva presque le Bronze.

— Me prends pas pour un con, Phœnix !

— Alors arrête de dire de conneries !

Angelo ne répondit rien mais son regard, quelque peu sadique, en disait long. Ikki dut se rendre à l'évidence : il savait !

— Comment,… Comment sais-tu ? interrogea Ikki légèrement honteux de s'être fait surprendre.

— Je ne le savais pas ! Je t'ai vu observer le Palais et je me doute que tu ne cours pas après notre Pôpe ! J'me trompe ?

— … _(soupire)_, non. Tu as raison…

Ikki se retourna vers le treizième temple, levant son regard vers le seul endroit éclairé : les appartements de Mime. Sans savoir pourquoi, l'attitude du Gold l'encouragea à se confier davantage. Pourtant les deux hommes n'étaient réputés ni pour écouter ni pour se confier. Toujours est-il qu'Ikki relata leur combat puis les sensations et sentiments qu'il avait ressentit alors. Sensations et sentiments qu'il éprouvait encore, surtout lors de présence en ces lieux du beau blond venu du Nord.

Le Bronze se souvint de ce jour où il rencontra le Guerrier de Benetnash lors de la bataille contre Hilda. Il venait sauver son frère aux prises avec lui. Dès qu'il eut posé ses iris marines sur le blond, quelque chose se passa en lui. Il ne comprit pas de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Il devait avant tout penser à son frère, à ses amis et à Athéna. Ce moment lui revint en mémoire à leur première rencontre, après leur retour à la vie. Et depuis il ne cessait de penser à lui. Les rares moments où il le voyait il sentait son corps lui échapper. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Sa respiration s'emballait. Et si le destin les rapprochait un peu plus, lors d'un repas commun par exemple, son organe vitale menaçait de s'enfuir de sa poitrine.

Tout en discutant, les deux chevaliers marchaient en direction de la plage. Ikki avait vidé son sac et se sentait plus léger dans l'âme, Angelo l'avait écouté patiemment et sans sarcasmes, un exploit.

— Merci de m'avoir écouté, Angelo !

— Ca sert à ça les potes, non ?

— … le Bronze haussa les sourcils, lui et le crabe : potes ? _Pourquoi pas_, pensa t-il.

— Bin quoi ! Deathmask est mort et moi Angelo, je suis de retour et j'suis cool ! argumenta le Cancer en souriant.

Les deux hommes partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable qui dura de longues minutes. Ils s'en tenaient le ventre tant ils riaient. Puis Angelo reprit son sérieux, du moins essaya car il n'était pas non plus dans ses habitudes de se confier.

— Je peux te confier un truc ? murmura le Gold.

— Je viens de te raconter tout ce que je ressens pour Mime. Alors, oui, tu peux tout me dire. On est pote maintenant ! Enfin, j'espère ! Et ne t'avise pas de raconter ça à qui que ce soit !

— Je suis aussi amoureux, lâcha subitement le Cancer en détournant son regard de son nouvel ami. J'étais sorti, comme souvent, espérant le croiser ou l'apercevoir à la fenêtre de sa chambre.

— Tu l'espionnes ? s'écria Ikki. Tu m'as pas d'occasion de le voir en journée ?

— Evidemment que je le vois, c'est un chevalier. Je le vois souvent même, mais pas assez à mon goût, j'ai tellement envie de plus.

Et cette fois c'est Angelo, l'ancien assassin du Sanctuaire, qui libéra son cœur. Il finit par confier à Ikki que les sentiments qu'il ressentait s'accentuaient de jour en jour. Le Cancer expliqua qu'il se sentait comme un gosse face à ses premiers émois. La panique le prenant dès qu'il était en la présence de celui qui faisait battre son coeur. Néanmoins lorsqu'il était loin de lui, ses pensées n'étaient que pour lui. Jour et nuit. Il le voulait, et souhaitait n'être qu'auprès de lui. Angelo se mettait à nu devant Ikki, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

— Je le trouve si triste depuis quelque temps, mais je n'ose pas faire le premier pas. Mon passé joue contre moi ! Quand je le vois avec son regard éteint, mon cœur s'arrête. Quand je vois qu'il n'est pas seul et qu'il rit avec vous, mon cœur se serre et je vous jalouse de passer tant de temps avec lui.

— Je te confirme : t'es cuit mon pote ! ironisa le Phœnix. Mais de qui tu parles ? réagit Ikki.

— Je sais ! soupira Angelo levant les yeux vers sa constellation. Shiryu…. Shiryu me hante, il me rend fou. C'est moi qui ai demandé à Shion de me mettre avec lui après demain pour la surveillance des petits. Juste pour l'avoir rien que pour moi, être prêt de lui et essayer…

— Shiryu ! ?

— … Oui, le beau Dragon ! sourit le Cancer.

Ikki se figea net. Il savait que le Dragon était amoureux mais refusait dire de qui il s'agissait. Devait-il en parler à Angelo ? Puis il pensa qu'il aimerait savoir si Mime avait déjà quelqu'un dans son cœur, alors il prit sa décision.

— Je ne devrais peut-être pas te le dire….. mais il nous a avoué être amoureux d'un Gold. Cependant, il refuse de nous dire de qui il s'agit.

Angelo se décomposa lorsque Ikki lui apprit pour Shiryu. Il ne savait plus s'il devait crier, rire ou bien pleurer…. C'était sans doute trop tard. « _Une seconde, _se dit-il_, s'il a l'air si mélancolique c'est que soit son amour n'est pas réciproque soit qu'il ne s'est pas encore déclaré ! Dans tous les cas, j'ai encore une chance », _pensa t-il_. _Ikki qui ne suivait pas les réflexions de son nouvel ami reprit :

— Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, tu fais parti des Gold !

— Merci de me l'avoir dit.

— T'endors pas sur tes lauriers, parles-lui.

— Ouais, bah tu peux causer, gros malin, dit le Cancer en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Les deux chevaliers se regardèrent et dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé haussèrent les épaules face à leur manque de courage.

—

Le Dragon délaissa ses amis pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre, comme cela lui arrivait depuis un moment. Il s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le dos contre le mur et regarda vers le ciel étoilé, les yeux rivés sur la constellation du Cancer. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas lui parler ? Pourquoi était-il si faible lorsqu'ils se croisaient ? Quand son regard s'accrochait à celui de son aimé, il lui semblait défaillir, perdre le contrôle. Il aimerait tant pouvoir se noyer dans ce bleu perçant et s'abandonner dans ses bras puissants mais pour cela, il fallait lui dire, ou lui faire comprendre comme lui avait suggéré Mime. Un long soupir de lassitude s'en suivi. Pauvre de lui !

Longtemps, il resta ainsi le regard tourné vers l'océan étoilé, se disant qu'il leur était impossible - tout comme leur constellation - de se rapprocher. Personne ne savait pour qui battait son coeur. Personne ne soupçonnait quoique ce soit. Cela n'était pas une histoire de confiance, mais plutôt de discrétion. Il ne voulait pas entendre à tout bout de champs ses amis lui dire ce qu'il devait faire ou pas. Pire ! Il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'en mêlent. Il les connaissait bien, aussi il savait qu'ils feraient leur possible pour les rapprocher, au point - peut-être - de tout gâcher.

Pourquoi Shion l'avait collé avec lui pour la surveillance des gamins ? Shiryu appréhendait ce moment, qui n'arriverait que deux jours plus tard, mais en même temps il en était heureux. Passer une journée avec lui, rien que lui. Bon d'accord, il y aura également les apprentis mais les autres ne seront pas là. Comment profiter au mieux de cette opportunité ? Comment se rapprocher de lui, lui qui est si froid et si distant ? Comment faire pour qu'il ne se doute de rien ?

Shiryu laissa échapper un soupir lourd de sens, heureusement personne ne l'avait entendu. Sur ses réflexions, il quitta son point d'observation pour aller se coucher. Il aimerait tant pouvoir se caler contre le corps, qu'il devinait chaud, d'Angelo du Cancer.

—

Comme tous les matins, les chevaliers présents au Sanctuaire devaient assister à l'entraînement. C'était surtout un moyen de rester en forme et de se retrouver tous ensembles qu'un véritable entraînement. Mime avait été invité, pour ne pas rester seul et qui sait, il aura peut-être envie de se défouler.

Dans les gradins, étaient déjà installés Mû, Dohko, Saga, Kanon, Aphrodite, Angelo, Shun, Hyoga et Seiya. Le guerrier d'Asgard arriva avec Shion et allèrent prendre place près des autres. Shiryu et Aioros s'affrontaient, en bas dans l'arène, avec peu de cosmos pour éviter les grosses blessures. Ils utilisaient principalement les techniques d'art martiaux qu'ils connaissaient. Parfois ils lançaient une de leurs attaques, mais rien de conséquent pour de tels hommes. Angelo regardait assidûment le combat et restait sur ses gardes, juste au cas où le Sagittaire ne retiendrait pas ses coups. Durant la durée de l'affrontement, le Cancer rata plusieurs battement de cœur. Heureusement son Dragon était plus résistant qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Ikki était arrivé en retard cependant il avait décidé de rester en retrait. Lorsqu'il aperçut le bel Asgardien, il prit le temps de le contempler, ou plutôt de le dévorer des yeux, redessinant les courbes de son visage fin et pâle, s'arrêtant sur ses yeux améthyste et sur sa chevelure indisciplinée à la couleur du soleil. Il s'attarda aussi sur son corps si finement sculpté que l'on pourrait croire qu'il est fragile, mais il n'en était rien. Le corps du Phœnix commençait à réagir, des frissons lui parcouraient l'échine, son cœur battait plus fort dans sa poitrine, il se mit une claque mentale pour s'empêcher de fantasmer plus, mais trop tard…. Lui aussi était cuit, et à point.

Mime avait beau fouiller les lieux, il ne percevait pas son bel oiseau de feu. Pourtant, il devait être là. Il avait ressentit son cosmos quelques minutes plutôt et là plus rien. En revanche, il sentait un regard posé sur lui, mais n'arrivait pas à savoir qui pouvait bien le dévisager ainsi. Le guerrier de Benetnash voyait son trouble augmenter de minute en minute. _« Et si c'était lui ? »,_ se dit-il. Se pourrait-il que ses sentiments soient partagés ? Ses joues rougirent à cette pensée. Il donnerait cher pour le voir là, tout de suite, maintenant. Se blottir dans ses bras forts, respirer son odeur masculine, sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes et …. _« stop ! »_, s'ordonna t-il. C'en était trop, il devait lui dire. Et le plutôt sera le mieux, en tout cas avant de devenir fou.

—

La fin du combat entre Shiryu et Aioros, qui se solda par un Dragon à terre, annonça l'arrivée de Saga et d'Aphrodite dans l'arène. Puis Hyoga et Mû s'affrontèrent et ce fut la fin des exercices pour ce matin. Il était maintenant près de douze heures trente.

Ikki était resté près d'une colonne pour pouvoir regarder à loisir le beau blond qui ne semblait pas l'avoir repérer. Néanmoins Shion et Dohko l'avaient perçu et savaient où il se trouvait.

— _Ikki a bien caché ses sentiments jusqu'à maintenant !_ dit Dohko via son cosmos vers celui de Shion.

— _Oui, mais là il se contrôle moins._

_ — Il est grand, il sait ce qu'il a à faire._

— _Sauf que notre Phœnix est têtu et que Mime a l'air timide. Ca promet,_ soupira le Pôpe.

— _Tu veux t'en mêler ?_ demanda soucieux la Balance.

— _Non, rassures-toi ! Je suis juste inquiet pour eux. L'un d'eux devra pourtant faire le premier pas. Comme pour ton disciple…_

_ — Ils sont pénibles ces jeunes, et ça se dit chevalier, _ironisa Dohko.

Tous les chevaliers quittèrent les arènes afin de rejoindre leurs temples. Pour ne pas se montrer Ikki attendit que tous soient partis pour sortir de sa cachette.

— Alors, tu te planques maintenant ! lança le Cancer faisant sursauter le Phœnix.

— Tu peux causer. Il me semble que tu pratiques cet exercice souvent, répliqua Ikki quelque peu sarcastique.

— Ouais, bon ! Un, partout ! s'amusa Angelo.

— Ca te dit de venir manger avec nous ce soir, demanda le Bronze, ça te donnera l'occasion de voir Shiryu. J'ai vu comment tu étais inquiet tout à l'heure, tu pourras avoir de ses nouvelles, ria presque le Bronze

— Je ne sais pas… si je pourrais tenir…, dit Angelo, je….

— C'est une bouffe entre pote. Allez !

— Facile à dire, mais que dirais-tu si Mime était invité aussi ? s'empressa de dire le Gold

— Rien, je profiterais de la situation, tenta de répondre le plus jeune, en essayant de s'en convaincre également.

— Rien que pour ça je veux bien venir, ricana Angelo.

— Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea Ikki, surpris.

— Que Shun et les autres ont invité Mime ce soir, devant la mine déconfite de son ami Angelo sourit, tu ne le savais pas ?

— … non, je l'ignorais, Ikki déglutit difficilement, très difficilement.

Le Phœnix pâlit d'un coup ce qui fit rire son acolyte. Ikki, lui, ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Angelo accepta l'invitation de son ami. Il pourrait ainsi en savoir plus sur le beau Dragon mais à vrai dire ce n'était pas la seule raison, il voulait voir comment Ikki allait s'en sortir devant l'Asgardien.

Pendant ce temps, Mime accepta l'invitation de Mû pour partager le repas du midi. A sa grande surprise, ils ne seraient pas seuls, Aioros venait de les rejoindre sur le parvis du premier temple. Sa surprise fut plus grande encore lorsque le Sagittaire s'approcha du Bélier pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le guerrier de Benetnash sourit, un peu tristement, mais félicita ses amis. Le timide Bélier rougit et remercia son invité. Aioros, lui, hocha la tête.

—

Voyant le Phœnix se liquéfier devant la nouvelle qu'il venait de lui annoncer, Angelo lui proposa de déjeuner ensemble. Ikki accepta mais fit un détour par le temple des Bronzes pour prévenir son frère qu'il ne mangerait pas avec eux le midi et qu'il avait invité le Cancer le soir même. Shun sembla surpris et se demanda ce qu'il se passait entre son frère et Angelo.

— Ikki, tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Angelo depuis hier.

— Bin quoi ! On est pote ! répondit un peu sèchement le Phœnix.

— Pote ? ! T'es sûr que c'est pas plus que cela ? fit le cadet en faisant un clin d'oeil à son frère.

— … ? A quoi tu penses là ? demanda Ikki sur la défensive.

— Vous êtes ensembles, c'est ça ? demanda Shun.

— HEIN ! Non mais ça va pas ! Je te l'ai dit : on est pote. Et on a plus ou moins les mêmes problèmes, ça nous rapproche.

— Et quels problèmes ? interrogea Andromède.

— Salut à plus, Ikki tourna les talons et se dépêcha de partir avant que son frère ne le rattrape, dit à Seiya que je le retrouverai aux arènes, finit-il.

Shun soupira en se demandant ce qui arrivait à son frère. Quels problèmes pouvait-il avoir et surtout en commun avec le Cancer ?

—

— Shiryu ? Ca va pas ? s'inquiéta Hyoga en rattrapant de justesse de son ami qui allait tomber.

— Shiryu ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? interrogea Shun.

— Rien… rien…ça …ça va, répondit-il sans y croire.

— Mais enfin, tu es devenu pâle en une seconde, tes jambes ne te portent plus…, insista Shun.

— Pourquoi, … pourquoi ton frère l'a invité, _lui_ ? murmura le Dragon.

Shun et Hyoga se regardèrent, commençant à discerner le malaise de leur ami aussi Shun tenta de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques secondes.

— C'est d'Angelo dont tu es amoureux ? demanda tendrement Andromède.

Les pommettes du Dragon se colorèrent si vite dans une jolie teinte rose que ses amis comprirent et lui sourirent affectueusement. Hyoga avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de son ami en signe de compassion.

— C'est donc lui, ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt une réflexion que se faisait le Cygne.

Shiryu hocha la tête pour affirmer. Le dîner de ce soir allait être une véritable torture pour lui, pensèrent ses amis. Angelo n'était pas quelqu'un de très sociable bien que lui aussi fasse des efforts depuis plusieurs semaines.

— Lui as-tu déjà parlé ? demanda alors doucement Shun.

— Non, je n'ai jamais osé. C'est à cause de moi qu'il est mort, je doute qu'il s'intéresse à moi après ça, soupira t-il. Il est si solitaire aussi, qu'il est difficile de savoir à quoi il pense.

— C'est une fausse excuse, Shiryu ! intervint Hyoga. J'ai tué mon maître lors de la bataille des temples et il ne m'en veut pas pour autant. Tout comme tous ceux qui ont péri lors de cet affrontement. Angelo y comprit ! Ils savent qu'ils ont fait une erreur. Ce n'est pas à nous qu'ils en veuillent mais à eux et rien qu'à eux.

— Facile à dire….

— Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, s'il t'en voulait encore tu le saurais depuis le temps, intervint Shun. Pour ce soir, reste toi-même et ça devrait bien se passer. C'est une occasion pour essayer de te rapprocher de lui et de savoir ce qu'il pense, qui il est vraiment sous ce masque impassible.

— Je ne sais pas si je pourrais rester serein sans rien montrer de mon trouble, dit doucement Shiryu, mais vous avez sûrement raison. Je devrais plutôt me réjouir de passer une soirée avec lui et essayer d'en profiter, du moins discrètement.

— Tu devrais essayer profiter de ce moment pour lui parler franchement, conclu le Cygne.

Shiryu soupira lourdement, il savait que ses amis avaient raison mais cela faisait des semaines qu'il tentait de se déclarer mais ni les mots ni les occasions ne se présentaient.

—

Dix-neuf heures sonnaient. Shiryu sentait son cœur s'emballer. Dans quelques minutes arrivera celui qui hantait ses pensées. Ses mains devinrent moites, une boule se forma dans son ventre et il se sentit défaillir. Shun et Hyoga tentaient de le rassurer comme ils pouvaient mais rien n'y faisait. Les amants ne savaient plus quoi faire pour aider le Dragon, puis Shun eut une idée : il venait de trouver quelque chose pour rapprocher Shiryu et Angelo.

De son côté, Ikki n'était pas franchement mieux. Le beau Phœnix faisait les cent pas dans le temple des Bronze. Il n'était pas loin de faire une tranchée tant il tournait en rond.

Mime, lui, semblait calme … en apparence uniquement. A l'intérieur, son corps bouillait. Il avait chaud et froid en même temps, ses mains tremblaient, il avait l'impression de marcher sur du coton. Ce soir, il le verra et s'il a le courage, il lui dira à quel point il est important pour lui, seulement … s'il en a le courage.

Angelo était comme un volcan sicilien : calme dehors et en ébullition dedans, près à exploser. Il passera la soirée près de son beau Dragon, pouvant l'observer à loisir, le détailler sous toutes les coutures, imaginer les courbes de son corps musclé….

Une demi-heure plus tard, le guerrier Divin d'Asgard quitta ses appartements et descendit les interminables escaliers pour se rendre au temple de ses amis. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva au temple du Cancer qui semblait attendre quelqu'un.

— Salut Mime ! lança Angelo.

— Angelo ? ! Tu attends quelqu'un ? interrogea le blond.

— Oui ! Toi !

— Moi ? Mais je dois aller chez les Bronze.

— Moi aussi, c'est pour ça que je t'attendais. On y va ? poursuivit le Cancer.

Mime acquiesça et suivit le chevalier. Tous deux perçurent que leurs cosmos respectifs étaient perturbés.

— Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ? T'es malade ? interrogera Angelo.

— Non, tout va bien…, le guerrier d'Asgard soupira lourdement. C'est juste que …

— Que ?

— Non rien ! Ce n'est rien du tout. Ton cosmos aussi semble perturbé, fit remarquer l'Asgardien.

— Je sais…. C'est que je suis amoureux et que je n'ose pas me déclarer, voilà pourquoi, murmura le Cancer plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Mime s'arrêta net de marcher. Angelo venait de dire qu'il était épris de quelqu'un, en plus il était également invité chez Shun et les autres et il avait vu – le matin même – Ikki et le Cancer ensemble. Et si Angelo parlait d'Ikki ? Et si tout était fichu ? Le guerrier d'Eta sentait des larmes perler sur ses joues, larmes qu'Angelo aperçut.

— Mime ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta t-il.

— Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux de…, Mime était honteux de demander ça mais il devait savoir, de Ikki ! sa voix tremblait et son cœur rata plusieurs battements.

— Hein ! Moi amoureux du Phœnix ? Mais qui t'as raconter un truc aussi stupide ?

— Tu viens de me dire que tu est amoureux, et comme tu es invité aussi, j'ai pensé que…

— Que j'avais craqué sur lui ? Non mais tu délires, ma parole. Ikki et moi… le Cancer se mit à rire aussi fort qu'il le put.

Mime se sentit revivre et un sourire égaya son visage. Angelo, de son côté, réfléchit vite et se demanda si son compagnon de route n'avait pas un faible pour l'oiseau de feu du Sanctuaire.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de dire quoique ce soit, mais au point où j'en suis. Et tu as intérêt à tenir ta langue, c'est compris ! grogna t-il. C'est de Shiryu dont je parle. Le beau Dragon… Mais toi en revanche, il me semble bien que tu as craqué sur Ikki, je me trompe ?

L'Asgardien rougit – même son armure paraîtrait pâle à côté – et expliqua au Cancer ses sentiments envers le Bronze précisant qu'il ne connaissait pas ceux du Phœnix. Angelo sourit, lui il savait. Une pointe d'amertume vint lui serrer le cœur. Il était – certes – très heureux pour ses amis, mais pour lui rien n'était sûr. Que pensait Shiryu de lui ? Ses sentiments étaient-ils partagés ?

—

Seiya et Ikki ayant surveillé les jeunes et Shiryu étant trop préoccupé pour faire quoique ce soit, c'est Shun et Hyoga qui s'étaient chargés de tout préparer. Ensemble, ils avaient abattu un énorme travail notamment en cuisine. C'est qu'il y avait sept bouches à nourrir. La table avait été dressée et tout était enfin prêt. Les amants avaient opté pour de la cuisine japonaise afin de la faire découvrir à Mime.

Il était maintenant vingt heures et les invités des Bronzes arrivaient au temple. Angelo enflamma légèrement son cosmos pour annoncer leur arrivée. Shiryu se crispa et Ikki s'immobilisa. Une douleur dans la poitrine les prit tous les deux – un peu comme si quelque chose les écrasait – lorsqu'ils virent ceux qui les hantaient jours et nuits arriver.

Le Cancer se rapprocha de son acolyte qui ne lâchait pas des yeux son beau blond venu du Nord.

— Alors, tu te sens comment, vieux frère ? demanda Angelo en mettant un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Ikki.

— Je sais pas… j'arrive pas à me calmer, bredouilla le Bronze.

— Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant, fais comme d'hab !

— Ouais, bah facile à dire ! Et toi tu te sens comment, gros malin ? réussit à ironiser Ikki.

— Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Angelo prit une grande inspiration. Pas mieux que toi en fait ! avoua t-il.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et se sourirent pour se donner en semblant de courage. Mime discutait avec Hyoga, Seiya et Shiryu, tandis que Shun s'activait pour servir un rafraîchissement à ses invités. La soirée promettait d'être riche en émotion. Shiryu, Ikki, Angelo et Mime tentaient de camoufler leurs cosmos pour ne rien laisser paraître de leurs émotions.

Les amis trinquèrent laissant s'entrechoquer les verres, ils parlaient de choses et d'autres et parfois riaient. L'atmosphère n'était pas si lourde enfin de compte et chacun trouvait un intérêt à la conversation.

Seiya expliqua qu'il ne resterait pas après le dîner, il devait retrouver sa douce Saori. Angelo donna sa recette pour la sauce bolonaise à Mime, qui avait demandé à Shiryu un morceau de papier et un stylo pour l'écrire. Ikki se noyait dans le regard améthyste de son bel adonis. Le Dragon, lui, buvait les paroles de son amour. Hyoga et Shun observaient leurs amis se demandant comment cela allait se terminer.

Le repas fut servi un peu plus tard. Les convives s'installèrent à table – où ils le souhaitaient – et Seiya apporta les plats. De nombreuses félicitations furent faites aux cuisiniers, et Mime apprécia les différentes spécialités japonaises que les chevaliers avaient préparé. Le dîner se passa très bien, néanmoins certains d'entres eux se demandèrent comment ils allaient s'y prendre pour aider leurs amis à se déclarer, ou au mieux les rapprocher.

A la fin du repas, Shun proposa un café ou du thé, proposition qui fut accueilli avec joie par les invités du temple. L'alcool but en début de soirée les avait tous un peu grisés – et à vrai dire cela avait aidé à détendre les cœurs et les âmes – et la suggestion d'Andromède tombait à point nommé.

Seiya s'excusa auprès de ses compagnons et prit congé afin de retrouver Saori qui l'attendait au Palais. Hyoga et Shun avaient prévu de terminer la soirée en faisant un jeu. Ils avaient pensé faire un trivial poursuite [1] en équipe pour facilité le rapprochement du Dragon et du Cancer.

Pendant que Shun s'occupait de rapporter les breuvages, Hyoga installa le jeu devant la mine ébahie des autres.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionna Shiryu.

— On a eu l'idée de faire un jeu pour finir la soirée, intervint Andromède.

— Un jeu ? C'est une bonne idée, poursuivit Mime.

— Après tout pourquoi pas, enchérit Shiryu.

Avant que tous ne s'installent, Shun revint de la cuisine avec un plateau sur lequel il y avait les tasses fumantes et du sucre.

— Hyoga vous a dit que nous allons jouer en équipe ? demanda Shun en distribuant les boissons chaudes.

— Heu ! Non, il n'a rien précisé, dit Shiryu commençant à comprendre ce qui allait se passer.

— Bon alors ! Ikki jouera avec Mime, Shiryu tu seras avec Angelo, et moi avec mon chéri ! sourit Andromède.

En entendant le mot « équipe », Angelo s'était retourné vers le Phœnix. Finalement, ce plan était bénéfique pour lui comme pour le Bronze. C'est avec un sourire qu'il remercia – sans être compris, d'ailleurs – Shun.

Tous prirent place autour de jeu, faisant attention à ne pas être trop prêt les uns des autres. Le Cygne et Andromède, eux, s'étaient rapprocher le plus possible l'un l'autre. Les quatre autres ne savaient plus où ils en étaient. Avec un simple jeu, ils devraient être plus complices que jamais et cette proximité les terrorisait, presque. D'un autre côté c'était une excellente idée pour mieux se connaître.

Les premiers tours de tables ne furent pas simples. Les équipes ne fonctionnaient pas, chacun répondait sans demander l'avis de son coéquipier. Des regards, parfois sombres, se croisèrent et des tensions régnaient. Hyoga tapa du poing sur la table lorsqu'il sentit son tendre amant se crisper. Ils avaient voulu aider leurs amis, et voilà que cela partait vers un conflit.

Tous se levèrent les yeux vers le Cygne en colère et cessèrent les disputes.

— Etes-vous donc incapable de faire des équipes dignes de ce nom ? Vous ressemblez à une bande d'ados attardés. La soirée se passait bien et là vous flanquez tout par terre. Regardez Shun !

Le chevalier d'apparence calme était en train d'augmenter son cosmos sans même s'en apercevoir et ce n'est qu'en entendant son amant taper sur la table qu'il en prit conscience et le fit revenir à la normale. Il pleurait. Ikki se mordait les doigts de faire du mal à son cadet et Mime s'en voulait d'autant plus qu'il était invité tout, comme Angelo d'ailleurs.

— Pardon, Shun. Hyoga, tu as raison. On se comporte comme des gosses, intervint le Phœnix.

Le Cancer regarda ses compagnons et déclara que le jeu repartait du début ainsi que leur comportement. Après un moment d'hésitation, tour à tour ils acceptèrent. Ni Shun ni Hyoga n'ajoutèrent quoique ce soit, et Andromède se reprit. Le jeu recommença et cette fois se fut un vrai jeu en équipe qui se déroula. Avant chaque réponse les partenaires se concertaient en se parlant à l'oreille et autant dire que certain en profitait pour effleurer la peau de son aimé. Enfin, le plan des amants se mettait en place. Shiryu et Angelo s'étaient un peu plus resserrés et Ikki – qui n'était pas prévu dans le plan – tenait Mime par la taille ce qui faisait de nouveau virer au rouge ses joues claires. Le Guerrier de Benetnash entrevoyait un espoir…

Shun remercia Hyoga pour son intervention un peu plus tôt en lui donnant un tendre baiser. L'ambiance avait changé pour le bonheur de tous. Des fous rires résonnaient dans le temple, et les « couples » se soudèrent plus encore.

Quelques heures plus tard, le jeu prit fin sur une victoire presque écrasante de Mime et Ikki. Finalement, cette soirée c'était très bien passée et tous étaient heureux. Puis l'heure de se quitter arriva. Le Guerrier d'Eta et le Cancer remercièrent leurs hôtes pour cette agréable soirée et prirent la direction des temples du zodiaque, la tête remplie de souvenir en tout genre.

[1] Je ne sais pas si ce jeu existe au Japon mais pour ma fic on va dire que oui ! ! !

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**RAR**

**_Ignis_ : Merci pour ta review et je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise. Mime/Ikki est un pairing assez peu exploité, mais finalement je les aime bien... J'espère que la suite te plaira également.**

* * *

**chapitre 2**

La nuit fut longue pour Shiryu. Il avait à peine fermé l'oeil. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il devait surveiller l'entrainement des jeunes avec Angelo. Cela faisait des jours qu'il pensait à ce moment, se demandant comment cette journée allait se dérouler. La soirée de la veille l'avait néanmoins un peu rassuré par rapport au Cancer. La partie de trivial poursuite les avait un peu rapproché, créant une certaine complicité. Sentir le souffle chaud d'Angelo dans son cou chaque fois que celui-ci voulait lui dire quelque chose, le mettait dans un état presque second. Il douta que le Gold s'en aperçut. A certain moment ils étaient si proche, que leurs corps s'entrechoquaient lorsqu'ils bougeaient. Parfois, le Bronze se demandait si son coéquipier de jeu ne le faisait pas exprès, mais il se ravisait bien vite. Cela ne se pouvait pas…

Shiryu appréhendait de se retrouver seul avec lui. Cette journée, il la souhaitait de toute son âme, dans le même temps il voulait être ailleurs. Des cernes assombrissaient son visage. Il était planté devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Il se remémorait, pour la énième fois, la soirée de la veille. Tous les signaux qu'il avait reçu d'Angelo l'avait chamboulé. Comment devait-il les interpréter ? Bien qu'il venait de sortir de la douche, il se passa de l'eau fraîche sur son visage fatigué. Il finit de se préparer et quitta le temple des Bronze pour se rendre aux arènes des novices où devait très certainement l'attendre Angelo.

—

Au quatrième temple, l'ambiance n'était pas mieux. Angelo s'était levé il y avait au moins trois bonnes heures. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'il tournait et tournait dans son lit. Il était pressé de passer cette journée avec son beau Dragon. Même si au fond de lui, il la redoutait aussi. Il avait vécu sa soirée de la veille comme un rêve. Le jeu improvisé par les jeunes lui avait permis de se rapprocher de Shiryu, dans tous les sens du terme. Néanmoins, il ne réussit pas à savoir ce que pensait le Bronze car il ne laissait rien paraître.

Il ingurgitait son dixième expresso, comme s'il n'était pas assez énervé. Debout face à la fenêtre du séjour, il regardait vers le temple des jeunes. Son coeur s'emballa à l'idée d'être avec son amour toute une journée, de l'avoir rien qu'à lui. Ses pensées s'orientèrent vers son nouvel ami, Ikki. Il se demanda comment le Phœnix allait s'y prendre pour séduire son blondinet qui, soit dit en passant, n'avait pas besoin d'être séduit… Angelo laissa ses réflexions et prit le chemin du lieu d'entrainement pour rejoindre Shiryu.

—

Lorsqu'Angelo arriva aux arènes, il vit le Bronze se tenir droit comme une statue, les mains jointes dans son dos. Son cosmos était imperceptible. Le Gold intensifia le sien afin d'annoncer sa présence et pour ne pas surprendre son amour. Shiryu ne bougea pas. Il était en proie à tous ses sentiments. Ce moment qu'il redoutait tant arrivait. Comment devait-il agir ? Le Cancer ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne bougeait pas. Pourtant la veille, ils avaient passé une bonne soirée, alors pourquoi Shiryu ne réagissait-il pas ? Angelo se sentait … déboussolé.

— Shiryu, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta t-il.

Le Bronze ne répondit pas. En fait, il le voulait mais les sons mouraient dans sa gorge. Rien que t'entendre le son de la voix du Cancer, le Dragon se sentait défaillir. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il sursauta quand il sentit une pression sur l'une de ses épaules et déglutit péniblement. Cet attouchement bousculait ses sens mais il se retourna enfin vers son compagnon d'arme.

— Sa…salut Angelo, finit-il par dire avec un léger tremblement dans la voix.

— Tout va bien ? Tu sembles totalement absent, interrogea le Gold.

— Oui, oui tout va bien, s'empressa t-il de répondre.

Mais le Cancer n'était pas dupe, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Shiryu semblait plus distant que la veille au soir. Que s'était-il passé ? Ce fut la première question que se posa le Gold. Etait-ce à cause de celui dont il était épris ? A cette pensée, le coeur du Gold se serra. Il devait l'aimer profondément pour réagir de la sorte. Il était jaloux tout en se demandant aussi qui pouvait le faire souffrir autant. Pour ne pas paraître trop insistant, il changea de conversation.

— Alors ça donne quoi, cet entrainement ?

— Ca devient intéressant. Quelques uns sortent du lot, je pense qu'ils pourront prendre la relève dans quelques années.

— Ok, allons nous assoir. Nous serons mieux, dit Angelo.

— Très bien, répondit simplement le Bronze en suivant son aîné.

L'ambiance était lourde entre les deux Chevaliers. Aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire. Alors ils décidèrent juste - chacun de leur côté - de profiter de cette journée. Aussi Angelo fit mine de se lever suite à une attaque qu'un des apprentis lança pour se rassoir presque aussitôt, un peu plus près de son Dragon. De là où il se trouvait maintenant, il pouvait sentir l'odeur ses cheveux, de sa peau. Cela le grisait.

Lorsque Shiryu perçut que son amour s'était rapproché de lui, son coeur rata un battement, non en fait plusieurs. Une sensation étrange s'insinua en lui, un peu comme si sont corps allait exploser de l'intérieur. Il avait ressentit une chose similaire la veille mais en beaucoup moins forte. La différence aujourd'hui était qu'ils se trouvaient seuls. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger, à observer les jeunes progresser.

—

Le Guerrier divin d'Asgard avait dormi comme une souche, sa tête remplie de souvenirs magiques. La soirée qu'il avait passé au temple des Bronze l'avait fortement ravi. Il décela chez son bel oiseau de feu des signes de rapprochement surtout lorsque pendant le jeu, Ikki effleurait sa peau pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Parfois, une main rugueuse frôlait les siennes. Dans ces moments, des frissons le parcouraient de part en part et même s'il se crispait, il était heureux. Il entrevoyait l'espoir que ses sentiments puissent être partager.

Il était prêt depuis un moment, mais ne souhaitait pas participer à l'entrainement de ce matin. Il voulait simplement se reposer. Cette nuit était la première depuis des mois à être aussi récupératrice. Il s'installa dans le canapé de ses appartements provisoires avec une tasse de café et un bloc de papiers à musique. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'inspiration musicale. Il voulait écrire une musique pour montrer à Ikki à quel point il était important dans sa vie. Il but une gorgée du breuvage qui fumait encore dans la tasse et se mit à la composition.

—

Il était midi passé et Ikki n'avait pas fait surface. Il était dans sa chambre, silencieux. Dans son lit, allongé sur le dos, les mains croisées sous sa nuque il fixait le plafond. Perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées, il n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure. Il n'avait pas d'appétit, et ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit. Il s'imprégnait des émotions qu'il avait palpé du bout des doigts la veille au soir. Cependant il en voulait plus, tellement plus…

Il refusa de déjeuner avec son frère et ses amis, qui se demandèrent quelle mouche l'avait encore piqué. Il attendit que tous soient repartis vers les arènes pour descendre et prendre un encas. Sa collation avalée, il prit la direction de l'une des plages privées du Domaine Sacré, là où il connaissait des criques abritées des regards. Il y allait souvent quand il voulait se retrouver seul. C'est qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être toujours entouré et quand la pression se montrait trop forte, il venait se ressourcer ici. Personne ne l'avait cherché dans cet endroit. Sa solitude, il la retrouvait ici. Il s'installa sur le sable, allongé et se laissa surprendre par Morphée qui l'entraîna dans ses filets pleins de rêves les plus fantasmatiques.

—

L'Asgardien avait abandonné le treizième temple pour prendre l'air. Ses pas le conduisirent machinalement au bord de mer. Une brise légère soulevait ses mèches blondes, cachant par moment les traits fins de son visage. Il était debout sur le rivage, les pieds nus dans l'eau. Dans une main il tenait ses chaussures, de l'autre il tentait de discipliner sa toison dorée. Alors que ses iris améthystes se noyait dans l'horizon, il aperçu quelque chose bouger à la surface de l'eau. Très vite, il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un nageur.

Mime recula de plusieurs pas et s'assit dans le sable, au sec. Il posa ses chaussures auprès de lui, replia ses jambes vers son torse et les entoura de ses bras. Il observait l'homme qui se mouvait dans le liquide salé, en ne pensant qu'au Phœnix. Et puis, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. La silhouette qu'il avait repérée depuis quelques minutes n'était autre qu'Ikki. Son coeur cessa de battre dans sa poitrine et il resta presque pétrifié. Le Chevalier sortit de l'eau et se dirigea vers l'invité du Sanctuaire.

— Mime ? Que fais-tu là ? demanda le Bronze. J'ai jamais vu personne ici depuis que j'y viens, poursuit-il.

— Je … je me baladais et la vue m'a plu. Et puis, j'ai vu quelqu'un nager mais j'ignorais que c'était toi, répondit le Guerrier d'Asgard en se levant. Je suppose que tu viens ici pour être tranquille ?

— Oui, tu as vu juste.

— Je vais te laisser, reprit le blond. Je ne voudrais pas te déranger, murmura t-il presque.

— Tu ne me déranges pas, Mime. Souhaites-tu venir nager avec moi ?

Ikki fut surpris de voir l'Asgardien sur cette plage, et pendant une seconde il avait hésité à sortir de l'eau. Et puis il pensa qu'il pourrait mettre à profit cette rencontre fortuite. Il espérait que le blond accepte.

— C'est que je n'ai pas de maillot de bain, avoua timidement le visiteur.

— Regarde, moi non plus ! Tu peux très bien rester en boxer, proposa le Phœnix des étoiles dans les yeux.

Il releva la tête vers lui, et le vit. Pas qu'il ne le vit pas avant, mais il prit conscience que le Phœnix était devant lui, à moitié nu. Les rayons chauds de l'astre du jour venaient s'échouer sur les milliers de gouttelettes qui recouvraient le corps viril du Japonais, le rendant plus attirant encore aux yeux de Mime. Le Guerrier Divin déglutit difficilement et hésita longuement, bien que la proposition d'Ikki fut alléchante. Néanmoins cela lui permettrait de passer du temps avec son bel oiseau de feu.

— Très bien, répondit timidement le Guerrier d'Eta.

Il se déshabilla, ses gestes étaient tremblants et ses pommettes s'empourprèrent, en espérant qu'Ikki ne s'aperçoive de rien. Il plia ses vêtements et les déposa sur le sable. Il était mal à l'aise, très mal à l'aise.

De son côté, le Phœnix ne perdait pas une miette de l'effeuillage de son bel adonis. Les courbes qui se dévoilaient devant lui le faisaient frémir. Son organe de vie rata quelques battements mais il était heureux que Mime accepte de rester avec lui.

Tous deux s'engouffrèrent dans la vaste étendue bleue et nagèrent vers le large. Ils ne se parlaient pas, pourtant ils restaient à l'écoute de l'autre. Le moindre souffle, le moindre geste, le moindre son les tenaient en alerte. Cette activité les retint près de deux heures. C'est essoufflé qu'ils regagnèrent la plage. Mime s'assit dans l'eau, sa respiration créait des cercles autour de lui. Debout, sur la plage, non loin de lui se tenait Ikki. Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond sentit le froid s'emparer de son corps, il sortit de l'eau et s'avança, tremblant, vers ses vêtements. Le Phœnix, lui, n'avait pas bougé depuis leur retour sur la plage. Il observait à la dérobée son bel Asgardien, ne perdant pas une miette de ses moindres mouvements.

— Tu as froid ? s'inquiéta le Bronze.

— Oui, et si je remets mes vêtements ils vont être trempés.

Ikki sut ce qu'il devait faire, mais le devait-il ? Mime le laisserait-il faire ? Sans réfléchir plus il s'approcha du Guerrier de Benetnash, passa derrière lui et l'enlaça. Mime sursauta et se raidit instinctivement. Il voulut se défaire de l'emprise du Bronze mais en vain. Ikki n'avait plus l'intention de le lâcher. Pour réchauffer le corps de son amour, le Phœnix enflamma légèrement son cosmos et le rapprocha un peu plus de lui. L'Asgardien sentait tout son être le brûler, et le cosmos de feu qui l'entourait n'en était qu'en partie responsable. Sentir la chaleur d'Ikki le grisa, il se laissa glisser sur le sable. Suivi par le Chevalier, ils s'essayèrent. Une quiétude vinrent s'emparer d'eux. Mime posa sa tête sur le torse musculeux de son bel oiseau de feu et ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer ce moment.

Le Phœnix ne bougeait plus de peur que son fardeau ne décide de quitter ses bras et faisait toujours brûler son cosmos. Il ressentait des picotements dans tout son corps, un noeud se forma dans son ventre et il déglutissait difficilement. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de laisser glisser sa langue sur la nuque offerte. Il rêvait depuis tellement longtemps de goûter cette peau claire… Mais le ténébreux resta bien sage, ne souhaitant apeurer celui qu'il aimait. Le temps passa sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, pourtant, il fallait rentrer…

— Tu as moins froid ? susurra Ikki à l'oreille du musicien.

— Oui, merci, répondit-il nerveusement.

— Alors nous devrions rentrer. Les autres vont finir par s'inquiéter.

Mime acquiesça même s'il aurait préféré rester dans le cocon chaud et apaisant de son Phœnix. A contre coeur, Ikki lâcha sa prise et à contre coeur, Mime s'éloigna. Ils se rhabillèrent et prirent, sans un mot, le chemin menant aux temples. Tout en marchant lentement, chacun d'eux ne cessaient de ressasser à cet instant privilégié qu'ils venaient de vivre. Le Guerrier d'Eta se demandait si Ikki accepterait de dîner avec lui, et se demandait surtout comment lui poser la question. Il ne souhaitait pas voir s'achever ainsi cette journée.

— Souhaites-tu te joindre à nous pour le dîner ? interrogea maladroitement le Phœnix.

—

Entre Angelo et Shiryu l'ambiance n'était pas aussi légère que pour Ikki et Mime. En fait, c'était même tout le contraire. Le Cancer ne comprenait pas le comportement de son beau Dragon. Celui-ci était distant et semblait gêné. Le Dragon se focalisait sur l'entrainement des jeunes recrues, et leur conversation ne tournait qu'autour de cela. En fait, Shiryu était en proie à ses émotions et ne cessait de repenser à la vielle. Pourquoi ne réussissait-il pas à être naturel ? Il savait qu'Angelo se posait de nombreuses questions, mais il n'arrivait pas à se reprendre.

De son côté, le Cancer tentait de comprendre pourquoi son amour se tenait loin de lui, ne le regardait pas quand il essayait de lui parler, pourquoi il avait fermé son cosmos ? La journée arrivait à son terme et rien n'avait changé depuis le matin. L'ambiance était telle qu'Angelo se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé leur complicité de la veille. Il était dépité. Après avoir félicité les jeunes recrues pour cet entraiment difficile, les deux chevaliers quittèrent les arènes. Sans un mot, car tous ceux que le Dragon avait voulu dire se mouraient dans sa gorge. Shiryu bifurqua pour rejoindre le temple des Bronze.

— Oï, gamin ! l'interpella le Cancer.

Le Dragon s'arrêta net mais ne se retourna pas. Il appréhendait ce qui allait suivre, se doutant que le quatrième gardien voulait lui parler de son comportement. Son coeur lui martelait la poitrine mais ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'Angelo était dans le même état.

— J'ai fais un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ? interrogea le Cancer d'une voix douce.

Le Dragon avala sa salive comme il put. Non il n'avait rien fait mais il l'intimidait.

— N…non, tu n'as rien fait, murmura difficilement le Bronze.

— Tu ne m'as presque pas parlé aujourd'hui, et là tu sembles t'enfuir.

— Je sais et je suis désolé, Angelo. C'est juste que…, Shiryu n'osa pas terminer sa phrase.

— Juste que quoi ? reprit le Gold en s'approchant de son amour qui lui tournait encore le dos. J'ai fait un truc hier qui t'as déplu ?

— Non rien. C'est juste que … que tu …, les mots ne voulaient pas sortirent.

— Mais merde, Shiryu ! Que quoi à la fin ? s'énerva sans le vouloir le Cancer.

— Rien ! Que rien en fait ! Ca te regarde pas, s'emporta à son tour le Dragon qui ne savait plus quoi dire, ni comment le dire.

— Bordel ! Me dis pas que tu n'as encore rien compris ? reprit le Gold plus calmement.

— Compris quoi ? osa demander timidement le Bronze.

Angelo se demanda comment répondre à cette question. Devait-il lui dire ou lui montrer ? Il ne savait pas comment aborder ses sentiments avec Shiryu car il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. Surtout en vu de ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui. Le Cancer s'approcha encore un peu de son amour. Il se trouvait juste derrière lui. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux lui caresser les narines. Cela lui donna un semblant de courage.

— J'ai demandé à Shion de nous mettre ensemble à la surveillance de l'entrainement des gosses aujourd'hui.

Shiryu serra ses poings. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Ou voulait en arriver Angelo ? Devant le mutisme de son aimé, il reprit.

— Je voulais passer une journée avec toi, rien que toi et moi. Ne sachant comment n'y prendre, j'ai eu cette idée, mais j'étais loin de me douter que cela se passerait ainsi.

Le Dragon sentit une pointe de rougeur lui prendre le visage, Angelo était en train de se déclarer ou rêvait-il ? Son corps devint brulant et se mit à trembler lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud du Gold dans sa nuque. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'ils étaient si proches.

— Hier soir on semblait plus proche, je pensais que nous avions passé un cap, et là c'est tout le contraire. Shiryu, susurra t-il en faisant pivoter le Bronze.

Le Dragon ne respirait plus et n'osait pas plonger ses iris dans le regard profond de celui dont il était éperdument amoureux. Angelo caressa du revers de sa main la joue rosie de son amour, qui se raidit, puis prit son menton entre son pouce et son index pour lui relever le visage. Shiryu se laissait faire, il agissait comme s'il n'avait plus de volonté. Le Gold s'approcha encore un peu plus, encore et encore jusqu'au moment où leurs lèvres fusionnèrent. Il ne put décrire les sensations qui le prirent en cet instant. De plus le Bronze ne se débattait pas. Il avait même entre-ouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser le champ libre à sa langue curieuse et gourmande. Le Cancer s'étonna du comportement du Dragon, mais profita de l'opportunité qu'il lui offrait pour l'embrasser langoureusement. A bout de souffle, Angelo rompit ce doux contact laissant échapper un râle de mécontentement de son bel adonis.

— Shiryu !

— Je suis désolé pour aujourd'hui, Angelo.

— T'en fais pas, murmura le Cancer en enlaçant son amour. Mais pourquoi autant de distance ?

— Je… tu m'impressionnes et je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais t'intéresser. Et puis j'ai honte de mes sentiments…, il fut coupé par le Gold.

— Tu as honte de tes sentiments ? Angelo se décomposa.

— Non, tu n'y es pas ! J'ai honte de ressentir ces sentiments car je t'ai… je t'ai…

— Tué ? C'est ça que tu cherches à me dire ?

Le Bronze acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Le Cancer resserra sa prise, lui caressa les cheveux et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.

— Idiot, sourit-il.

— Hein ! s'étonna le Bronze.

— Ce jour-là, je suis peut-être mort, mais c'est aussi ce jour-là que tu m'as sauvé. Tu as su ouvrir mon coeur, même si je ne le savais pas encore. Je cherche à t'approcher depuis notre retour à la vie. Cette vie je te la dois, alors je veux la partager avec toi. J'essaye de changer depuis des mois pour toi.

Shiryu voyait ses pensées se désordonner. Il restait coi face aux aveux de son amour.

— Tu veux dire que….

— Je t'aime, souffla le Gold en capturant de nouveau les lèvres douces de son bel adonis.

Le baiser s'éternisa. Les deux hommes dégustaient ce moment comme si c'était le dernier.

— Veux-tu venir dîner au temple des Bronze ? demanda timidement le Dragon.

Se doutant que son petit-ami n'était pas prêt à rester seul avec lui, Angelo accepta. Tous deux prirent le chemin du temple des Bronze. Sur le trajet, ils rencontrèrent Ikki et Mime et décidèrent de faire le trajet tous ensemble.

—

La soirée était bien plus détendue que celle de la veille. Tout le monde avait mis la main à la pâte pour que Shun ne soit pas le seul à faire la cuisine et surtout pour qu'il ne retrouve pas retranché au fond de la cuisine tout seul. Dès que cela lui était possible, Ikki se collait discrètement à son tendre Asgardien. Hyoga avait vu son manège mais ne dit rien. Voir ainsi son beau frère le ravissait. Le Phœnix était un solitaire, et tous désespéraient de le voir se caser un jour. Le blond observait également Angelo et Shiryu. Ils avaient l'air plus proche et en même temps moins que la veille. Mais connaissant la timidité de Shiryu, il savait que leur rapprochement serait difficile.

Cette soirée arrivait à son terme et le Cygne ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer l'attirance d'Ikki envers Mime à Shun qui fut ravi d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Néanmoins, Andromède s'inquiétait davantage pour le Dragon. Angelo n'était pas vraiment réputé pour sa sympathie, encore que… il dut reconnaitre que depuis quelques mois il essayait de changer de comportement.

— Vous voulez un coup de main pour ranger et faire la vaisselle ? demanda Mime avant de partir.

— Merci, Mime mais nous ferons cela demain, répondit Shun.

— Vous êtes sûr ? insista l'Asgardien.

— Oui, rien ne presse.

— Dans ce cas, je viendrais demain matin pour vous aider.

— Comme tu veux, à demain alors ! conclut Shun.

Ikki n'avait rien raté de la discussion entre son frère et son beau blond bien qu'il soit avec Angelo.

— Tu devrais le raccompagner, dit Angelo.

— Tu crois ? Ikki se tourna vers son bel adonis, je ne sais pas !

— Tu le tenais par la taille tout à l'heure, alors de quoi as-tu peur ?

— Tu as raison, j'y vais !

Le Phœnix embrassa son frère et son beau-frère pour cette soirée et leur dit qu'il allait raccompagner Mime. Shun lui sourit et le félicita. Ikki fut surpris par les mots de son cadet qui lui expliqua avoir remarqué les coups d'œil, sa main sur la taille de Mime et son sourire chaque fois que le guerrier d'Eta le regardait, enfin grâce à Hyoga.

Ikki quitta le temple et rattrapa son amour dans les escaliers menants vers le premier temple. Arrivé à la hauteur du beau blond, Ikki glissa sa main dans celle de Mime qui, surprit, sursauta et s'arrêta.

— Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa Ikki un peu gêné.

— Ikki ? ! Je ne t'ai ni entendu ni senti arriver, ce n'est rien ! J'étais dans mes pensées, avoua Mime rougissant, mais au fait, que fais-tu là ?

— Je te raccompagne ! répondit-il toujours la main de Mime dans la sienne.

— Merci, dit timidement l'Asgardien.

Les deux hommes reprirent l'ascension des marches dans un silence presque monacal. Au bout d'un moment, le Phœnix s'immobilisa.

— Ikki, pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? s'inquiéta Mime qui redoutait que son bel oiseau de feu n'ait changé d'avis.

Au lieu de répondre, Ikki l'attira à lui dans un geste fort et tendre à la fois, l'enlaçant par la taille. Mime sentit son trouble augmenter encore d'un cran. Toujours sans prononcer un seul mot, le Phœnix captura les lèvres de celui qui lui avait volé son cœur. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent, ils tremblaient pourtant leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent et leurs langues partirent à la conquête de leurs jumelles. Mime répondit avidement à ce baiser, se laissant aller dans les bras puissants de son bel amour. Ce premier contact les laissèrent haletant. Leurs pommettes se colorèrent dans un ton rosé, des frissons parcouraient leurs corps et un sourire illuminait leur visage.

— Je t'aime comme un fou, Mime, murmura Ikki.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime. J'avais tellement peur que mes sentiments ne soient pas partagés, avoua timidement le guerrier d'Asgard.

Les deux hommes s'entreregardèrent, heureux. Ils reprirent plus sereinement la montées des escaliers vers le treizième temple se tenant toujours par la main. Mime s'était rapproché un peu plus de son amour et avait posé sa tête sur son épaule.

—

Pendant ce temps au temple des Bronze.

Shun, qui avait prévu de faire le nettoyage et le rangement le lendemain, enlaça son amant et lui dit qu'une petite promenade sur la plage lui ferait du bien. Hyoga qui avait suivi le fil de ses pensées accepta. C'est ainsi que Shiryu se retrouva seul avec Angelo. Tous les deux avaient passé une bonne soirée mais le fait de se retrouver seuls les faisaient paniquer.

Shiryu prit sur lui et proposa quelque chose à boire au Cancer qui accepta un café. Le Dragon se précipita dans la cuisine – peut-être pourra t-il reprendre contenance ? – et prépara le café pour son invité qu'il lui apporta quelques minutes plus tard. Complètement affolé Shiryu retourna à la cuisine et décida de faire la vaisselle pour se calmer, tant pis pour Angelo !

Lorsque le Cancer entendit des bruits provenant de la pièce où s'était apparemment enfermé son ange, il décida de s'y rendre aussi. Il vit, alors, le Dragon s'affairer à sa tâche. Il s'approcha de lui, et tendrement glissa ses bras autour de sa taille. Shiryu sursauta si fort qu'il en lâcha l'assiette qu'il tenait dans les mains, assiette qui termina sa chute sur le carrelage, la brisant en plusieurs morceaux.

— Je crois que c'en est fini pour elle, susurra Angelo dans l'oreille de son ange qui n'osait plus bouger.

— Je .. crois … oui ! dit Shiryu troublé.

Ce que ressentait le Dragon en ce moment précis était pour lui indescriptible. Angelo du Cancer le tenait dans ses bras musclés et puissants. Il pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou, son odeur masculine, et le rythme de sa respiration qui semblait s'être caler sur la sienne. Des papillons dansaient dans son ventre et son rythme cardiaque augmentait peu à peu.

Angelo était comblé. Son beau Dragon ne le repoussait pas. Il ne paraissait pas à l'aise mais il ne le repoussait pas. Aussi, il entreprit de laisser glisser ses lèvres chaudes sur le cou de son ange, laissant au passage quelques baisers.

— An…gelo ? !

— Oui, mon ange ? demanda t-il tendrement.

— Continu…, implora Shiryu.

— Toute ma vie, si tu le souhaites.

Angelo fit pivoter son amour et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes qui s'ouvrirent naturellement. C'est un baiser langoureux et passionné qu'ils échangèrent. A bout de souffle et à regret ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre un peu d'air. Leurs désirs et leurs amours se lisaient dans leurs yeux. Shiryu passa ses mains autour du cou de son amour et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il sanglotait, non pas qu'il soit triste au contraire.

— Shiryu, mon ange ? ! Je ne souhaite pas te voir aussi triste ! Angelo était désemparé, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

— Je suis … je suis simplement heureux, répondit-il.

Angelo resserra son étreinte une minute, puis s'éloigna un peu de son beau Dragon.

— Comme tu as commencé le nettoyage je vais t'aider à terminer ! dit alors en souriant le gardien du quatrième temple, je lave, tu essuies et tu ranges. Ca te va ?

— Ca me va ! dit le Bronze en se baisant pour ramasser les fragments de porcelaine.

—

Devant les appartements des invités, Ikki serrait Mime dans ses bras, il ne voulait pas le lâcher. Se sentir si proche de lui avait réveillé son désir, il le voulait, mais Mime était-il prêt ? Le Guerrier de Benetnash fit entrer son bel oiseau de feu qui sourit en pénétrant en ces lieux. Ikki reprit le blond dans ses bras, et resserra son étreinte. Coller serrer comme ils étaient, Mime put sentir l'entrejambe de son amour se gorger de désir, tout comme il commençait furieusement à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Le timide guerrier Divin d'Eta rougit, encore…

Les mains d'Ikki vagabondaient sur le corps fin qui le hantait depuis des mois, ses lèvres trouvèrent le chemin du cou et de la nuque de son futur amant le faisant frissonner. Mime ne savait plus où il était, il s'abandonna complètement dans les bras puissants de son oiseau de feu. Afin de les rapprocher encore plus, Ikki fit glisser une de ses mains le long d'une cuisse du blond jusqu'au genou et lui releva sensuellement la jambe. Dans cette position, leurs virilités se soudèrent un peu plus, les électrisants plus encore. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent de nouveau et un nouveau baiser langoureux commença. Baiser qui les emporta bien plus loin qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé.

Les mains se faufilèrent sous les t-shirts, les doigts effleuraient la peau laissant des frissons les envahir. Leurs températures corporelles montèrent d'un cran, leurs respirations étaient de plus en plus saccadées et le premier vêtement fut enlevé. Ikki était torse nu, Mime scrutait ce corps, se mordant la lèvre inférieure le rendant sexy aux yeux du Phœnix qui s'embrasa. Le polo du blond rejoignit rapidement le sol, laissant à Ikki le loisir de détailler à son tour les courbes fines de celui qui sera bientôt à lui.

N'y tenant plus les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la chambre où le reste de leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent au sol. A présent dans leurs plus simples appareils et devant leurs désirs, ils se sentaient gênés. Mime accrocha les iris azur de son ténébreux et prit possession de sa bouche pour un baiser brûlant qui eut pour effet de « réveiller » le Phœnix. Le blond sentait son corps lui échapper, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il rêvait de ce moment.

Des gémissements se firent entendre, les caresses se firent de plus en plus précises, les points sensibles furent découverts. Ikki poussa doucement Mime sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Mime se cambrait sous le corps torride du Phœnix qui jouait avec une perle de chair d'une main, faisant glisser l'autre le long de l'échine du beau blond. Les corps frissonnaient et ondulaient au rythme des caresses qu'ils se prodiguaient. La main d'Ikki s'arrêta sur le membre dressé de son bel adonis. Mime se crispa, un cri rauque s'échappa de sa bouche. Ikki jubilait et se délectait de ce corps enivrant. Il se gavait de la vue sensuelle qu'il avait devant lui. Mime le rendait fou, fou d'amour pour la première fois de sa vie. Son coeur battait la chamade, et son corps tremblait. Oh non ! Il n'avait ni froid ni peur. Enfin peur, oui un peu car il ne voulait ni faire de mal à son tendre amour, ni le décevoir.

Mime s'agrippait aux épaules d'Ikki d'une main et de l'autre il caressait le flan de son amour. Les lèvres et la langue du Phœnix laissaient des sillons brûlants sur la peau pâle de l'Asgardien pendant que sa main entreprit un mouvement de va-et-vient sur la hampe de chair dressée de son amant déclenchant une avalanche de sensations dans leurs deux corps. Le guerrier d'Eta retourna la situation en faisant basculer Ikki pour le dominer, ce qui ne déplut pas au Bronze. Il fit glisser ses lèvres sur les courbes parfaites de son oiseau de feu. A son tour, Ikki ondula et gémit sous les assauts du blond. Ses gémissements se transformèrent en cris rauque lorsqu'il sentit Mime prendre en bouche sa virilité. Cette caresse lascive le transporta bien plus loin que ses rêves les plus érotiques.

— Hmm … mon … amour … haaa ….susurra le Phœnix.

Après quelques minutes de cette douce torture, Ikki reprit le contrôle de la situation refaisant basculer son amant sous lui.

— Ik … ki … haaa ….prends … moi …. implora l'Asgardien.

Ikki entreprit de préparer comme il se doit sa venue dans ce corps pure, il ne voulait surtout pas faire mal à Mime. Il prit son temps, parsemant de baisers et de caresses ce corps qui s'offrait à lui. Lui disant des mots doux lorsqu'il sentait ses muscles se crisper. La température de la pièce ne cessait d'augmenter, échauffant également leurs épidermes. Une pellicule moite et salé les recouvrait bousculant tous leurs sens. Après quelques minutes de cette douce torture, Mime se détendit permettant à Ikki de s'introduire en lui. Lentement, très lentement. Le Phœnix s'arrêtait dès que son guerrier Divin se contractait de douleur, puis reprenait son cheminement dès que Mime se relâchait. Puis enfin, il fut en lui. Une myriade de sensations les submergea, allant du simple frisson aux papillons dansants dans leurs ventres. Leurs peaux luisaient par la transpiration, leurs respirations s'accélèrent encore plus.

Puis, Ikki empoigna sensuellement le membre gorgé de désir de Mime et reprit le va-et-vient abandonné plus tôt et cala ses mouvements de hanches dessus. Les ongles de l'Asgardien se plantèrent dans la chair du Bronze. Les deux cœurs battaient à l'unisson, leurs corps ondulaient. Le temps sembla se figer. Tous deux avaient les yeux clos pour mieux ressentir ce qui allait arriver. Plus rien ne comptait en cet instant. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre ensemble la délivrance. A bout de souffle, Ikki se laissa tomber dans les bras accueillants de Mime qui l'enlaça amoureusement avant que le chevalier ne se retire de cet antre chaud où il se trouvait encore. Il glissa sur le côté serrant son amant dans ses bras.

— Je t'aime, Mime, déclara Ikki.

— Moi aussi, mon amour, je t'aime.

Un long baiser les réunit une fois encore, une fois encore les mains effleuraient sensuellement les endroits sensibles qu'ils avaient repéré un peu plus tôt, une fois encore leurs lèvres se quittèrent. Ils se calèrent l'un contre l'autre sous les draps et finirent par s'endormirent, comblés et heureux.

—

Pendant ce temps au temple des Bronzes.

Angelo et Shiryu venaient de terminer de ranger la cuisine lorsque Shun et Hyoga rentrèrent de leur ballade nocturne.

— Vous avez fait la vaisselle ? Cela pouvait attendre ! remarqua Shun.

— Au moins c'est fait ! Et puis à deux ça été vite, rétorqua le Cancer en souriant.

— Et bien merci, vous deux. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais nous on va au lit. Bonne nuit ! lança Hyoga.

— Bonne nuit, dirent en cœur le Gold et le Dragon.

Les amants se regardèrent, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Heureux pour leurs frères d'armes. Ils laissèrent Shiryu et Angelo et regagnèrent leur chambre.

— Mon ange je vais rentrer, murmura le Cancer en enlaçant son Dragon.

— Déjà ?

— C'est mieux, oui. Si je reste plus longtemps je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me tenir, répondit tendrement Angelo.

Le doux visage du Bronze s'assombrit. Shiryu aurait tant voulu rester dans les bras puissants et protecteurs d'Angelo. Mais il comprenait aussi pourquoi le Cancer voulait partir, il ne se sentait pas spécialement à l'aise de rester seul avec lui, bien qu'il en soit totalement amoureux.

— On peut se voir demain ? interrogea le Bronze en se noyant dans les perles océanes de son amour.

— Plutôt deux fois qu'une, mon ange. Je passe te prendre et on fera ce que tu voudras.

Après avoir échangé un dernier baiser, Angelo quitta le temple des Bronze à regrets. Mais, il le fallait. Il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses avec Shiryu. Cela faisait des mois qu'il attendait, qu'ils attendaient alors quelques jours de plus n'y changeraient rien. Et puis, ils savaient à présent qu'ils s'aimaient.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le jour se levait lentement. Ikki savourait ce moment. Dans ses bras, se trouvait encore celui qu'il aimait. Mime respirait doucement tout en se calant un peu plus vers son amant. Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes plus tard que le blond ouvrit les yeux.

— Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ? interrogea le Phœnix.

— Très bien, merci. Et toi ?

— Mieux que jamais…

Le ténébreux captura les lèvres fines de son amant pour un baiser plein de tendresse, les laissant pantois. Les amants restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, allongé, profitant de leur premier réveil ensemble.

— Ikki ? l'interpella timidement Mime.

— Oui, mon ange ?

— Hier, j'ai écrit une musique en pensant à toi. Je peux te la faire écouter ? dit en rougissant l'Asgardien.

Une musique pour lui ? Ikki ne savait plus trop quoi penser. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un faisait ce genre de chose pour lui, à part son jeune frère évidemment. Il encouragea son amant qui se leva afin de prendre sa lyre. Au lieu de rester debout le Guerrier d'Asgard revint vers son ténébreux, qui s'était assis et adossé contre la tête de lit, et s'installa dans la même position. Son dos reposait contre le torse du Bronze. Leurs respirations se calquèrent l'une sur l'autre. Ils se sentaient bien ainsi. Puis la lyre laissa s'échapper de ses cordes un son mélodieux, doux et reposant.

Ikki enserra la taille de son amant. Plus la mélodie résonnait dans la pièce et dans son cœur, plus le Phœnix resserrait son étreinte. Il était heureux comme jamais. Mime se rendait compte qu'il faisait un magnifique cadeau à celui qui l'avait sauvé plusieurs mois auparavant. Un larme vint s'échouer sur l'une des mains d'Ikki.

— Pourquoi pleures-tu ? s'inquiéta le ténébreux.

— Je te sens heureux et j'en suis si content...

— Tu es un ange, ... Non tu es MON ange... se reprit Ikki.

—

Shiryu était levé depuis l'aurore. Il avais assez mal dormi, ne pensant qu'à Angelo. Il l'attendait, d'ailleurs. Après s'être levé, il avait été courir près de deux heures pour se détendre. En rentrant, il avait prit une douche récupératrice puis avait préparé le petit déjeuné pour tout le monde. Il ne savait pas quand le Cancer allait venir le chercher. Il trépignait d'impatience et en même temps il appréhendait.

— Allons Shiryu ! Calme-toi.

— Facile à dire, Shun ! J'ai l'impression qu'il ne va pas venir.

— Il n'y a pas de raison, et dis-toi qu'il est certainement dans le même état que toi, intervint Hyôga.

— Vous avez peut-être raison, je me pose trop de questions.

Un cosmos annonça l'arrivée d'un visiteur au temple des Bronze, faisant se raidir comme un adolescent le fier Dragon. Ils n'étaient que tous les trois dans la demeure. Ikki semblait avoir déserté sa chambre et Seiya était déjà parti retrouver sa douce Saori. Ils ne se quittaient pas d'une semelle ces deux là !

— Tu vois qu'il n'a pas oublié, fit remarquer Shun en souriant.

Shiryu sentit son visage s'empourprer. Ses amis le soutenaient et il en était heureux mais cette journée avec celui dont il était éperdument amoureux l'angoissait également. Qu'allaient-ils faire, se dire ? D'autant que personnes ne pouvaient sortir du Domaine Sacré sans l'accord du Pope, Shion. Hyôga, qui suivait le cheminement des pensées de son ami et frère d'arme, posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du Dragon qui soupira.

Shun alla ouvrir la porte afin d'inviter Angelo à entrer. Le coeur du Japonais s'emballa, sa respiration s'accéléra, ses jambes tremblèrent rien qu'en entendant la voix rauque de son aimé.

— Salut la jeunesse ! Je viens …

— Chercher Shiryu, oui on sait ! Il est dans le salon avec Hyôga, et il est assez angoissé, murmura Andromède.

Angelo fut surpris par cet accueil, il n'aurait pas pensé que son bel adonis en aurait parlé à ses amis. Il sourit pour rassurer Shun et entra pour retrouver son amour.

— Salut vous deux, dit-il à l'attention de Hyôga et de Shiryu.

Le Cancer s'approcha du Dragon, et sachant que les autres étaient au courant, l'enlaça et lui vola un tendre baiser. Le pauvre Shiryu fut gêné, du moins la première seconde, mais il se reprit vite et s'agrippa aux épaules fermes de son petit-ami tout en lui rendant son baiser. Shun et Hyôga furent attendris devant cette scène. Ils se réjouirent de voir leur frère d'arme heureux car il l'était, c'était indéniable.

— Tu as une idée de ce que tu veux faire ? interrogea tendrement le quatrième gardien.

— En fait, non enfin…, le pauvre Dragon rougit, je souhaite juste être avec toi.

Shiryu baissa la tête, de gêne, alors qu'Angelo lui susurra un « ok » à l'oreille. Sentir le souffle de son aimé aussi proche de lui le fit frissonner, une étrange sensation le gagna.

— Je te propose un entraînement en tête à tête pour ce matin, ensuite on peut manger chez moi ou ici puis faire un saut en ville pour faire ce que tu veux.

— Ca … ça me va. Et pour ce soir, tu as prévu quoi ? demanda finalement Shiryu.

— Un dîner dans mon temple, murmura le Cancer. Juste nous deux… ajouta t-il en laissant un chaste baiser sur une joue rosie du Dragon.

Le Bronze acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, rassurant Angelo sur la journée qu'il prévoyait. Shun leur proposa de déjeuner ici, dans le temple des bronze, ce qui fit plaisir à Angelo. Il comprit à ce moment là qu'il était accepté par les amis de son bel adonis. Il en fut heureux, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Le nouveau couple quitta le temple et se dirigea vers un endroit tranquille, proche de l'une des criques jouxtant le Domaine sacré. Bien que les deux hommes s'étaient déjà affrontés en combat réel, ils appréhendaient à leur manière cet entraînement. Comme tous bons Chevaliers, ils mirent de côté leurs sentiments. Leur rapprochement les angoissait et ces exercices matinaux leur permirent de se défouler et de se détendre. Après plusieurs heures de combats intenses, ils s'assirent sur l'un des rochers qui bordaient l'arène improvisée afin de permettre à leurs respirations de revenir à la normale.

Tout le temps de l'entraînement, ils ne pensèrent à rien d'autre que de contrer les attaques de l'autre. Rien ne vint les perturber. Mais là en cet instant, tout refit surface. Leur première étreinte, leur premier baiser, leur première journée rien que pour eux… Une sorte de malaise s'installa. Shiryu fixait la mer qui venait doucement s'échouer sur la plage. Angelo le scrutait du coin de ses azurs. Par tous les Dieux, qu'il le trouvait angélique son beau Dragon. Il lui fallait trouver quelque chose pour détendre cette atmosphère devenue trop lourde. Il réfléchit, puis trouva. Il attrapa la main Shiryu et le trainant prêt de l'eau.

— Que fais-tu, Angelo ? l'interrogea le cadet.

— On va se baigner ! Ca nous fera du bien après notre entrainement, sourit le Cancer.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase, qu'Angelo ôta son t-shirt et tout en regardant son amour dans les yeux lui demanda de faire la même chose. Le Dragon hésita mais suivit son petit ami. Tous deux rentrèrent dans l'eau salé en courant et plongèrent pour ne refaire surface que plusieurs dizaine de mètres plus loin. Le Japonais voulut commencer à nager mais l'Italien le retint. Il ne voulait pas nager, lui. Non, il voulait s'amuser. Il l'attira à lui et l'aspergea. Shiryu fut surpris par le comportement puéril du Cancer mais il se laissa toutefois entrainer dans ce jeu qui avait pour but d'alléger l'ambiance entre eux. Ce jeu aquatique dura un moment, les deux Chevaliers riraient et s'amusaient comme cela ne leur était pas arrivé depuis des lustres. Shiryu s'approcha d'Angelo, bravant l'angoisse qui naissait dans son bas ventre, et vint déposer ses lèvres tremblantes sur les siennes en un chaste baiser.

— Shiryu ? ! s'étonna le Cancer heureux de l'initiative de son amour.

Le Bronze sentit ses pommettes rougir devant son audace, néanmoins il souriait et voyant les iris de son vis-à-vis scintiller comme leurs constellations, il ne regretta pas son geste. Comment le pourrait-il ? Angelo profita de ce moment pour l'embrasser langoureusement jusqu'au moment où un bruit, qu'ils connaissaient bien tous les deux, résonna.

— Désolé, mon ange. On dirait que j'ai faim, sourit l'Italien.

— On devrait rentrer, de toute façon les autres doivent nous attendre.

— Il faut que je passe chez moi pour prendre une douche et me changer. Je te rejoins aussi vite que je peux.

— Très bien, on t'attendra pour le déjeuner.

Après avoir échangé un dernier baiser plein de promesse, les deux hommes se quittèrent et regagnèrent leur temple. Près de quarante-cinq minutes, le Cancer était assis à la table des Bronze, près de son bel adonis. Ikki et Mime étaient eux aussi présent et semblaient très proche. Le Phœnix souriait - et cela était rare - et semblait au petit soin pour le blond venu du Nord. Shun et Hyoga observaient leurs frères d'armes et de réjouirent pour eux. Même Seiya les avait félicité tous les quatre. Le repas fut convivial et s'éternisa, pour le plus grand plaisir de tous. Néanmoins, Angelo voulait profiter de son amour, n'être que seul avec lui.

— Veux-tu rester encore ? demanda t-il à Shiryu qui comprit le sens de la question.

— On peut y aller, si tu veux, répondit l'intéressé dans l'oreille du Cancer.

— Tu es sûr ? reprit-il sur le même ton.

Shiryu répondit positivement par un signe de tête, pour la plus grande joie du quatrième gardien. Le Gold et le Bronze prirent congés des autres et décidèrent d'aller à Athènes pour passer le reste de l'après midi, qui était déjà bien entamé. Leur choix se porta sur une salle de billard. Passer du temps entre hommes dans ce genre d'endroit n'attirait pas l'attention. C'était parfait pour eux…

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'établissement, les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Il faut préciser qu'ils dégageaient tous deux un fort charisme. La salle était spacieuse. Il y avait une vingtaine de billards, dont cinq ou six sans joueurs. Shiryu remarqua qu'il y avait trois billards français et les autres étaient des américains, ceux qu'il préférait. Un bar siégeait sur tout le côté droit en entrant. Dans le fond à gauche, il y avait un espace détende où l'on pouvait regarder des clips vidéos confortablement installé dans des fauteuils. Les tables de jeux étaient dispersées dans le reste de l'espace.

L'établissement était moderne aussi bien dans les couleurs que pour le mobilier. L'ambiance y était agréable. La musique se déversait dans plusieurs hauts parleurs au travers de la pièce. Angelo alla réserver une table de billard américain et deux bières et rejoignit Shiryu qui se faisait ouvertement draguer par une brunette au cheveux long. Le Cancer sentit son sang faire un tour. Il se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers son petit ami qui sentit son cosmos augmenter. Le Dragon riva ses émeraudes aux saphirs de son aimé qui comprit. Shiryu lui faisait comprendre de ne pas faire d'esclandres alors, il ne fit et ne dit rien.

Voyant l'Italien arriver, la demoiselle l'observa. Il paraissait moins timide et plus âgé que celui qu'elle draguait.

— Hmm, tu es mignon toi aussi, dit-elle en se pavanant devant les deux Chevaliers.

— Désolé, ma belle mais aujourd'hui c'est sortie entre mec ! indiquant Angelo en faisant un clin d'oeil à la jeune femme.

— Dommage, si tu changes d'avis tu sauras où me trouver, répondit-elle en lui laissant un chaste baiser sur la joue.

Shiryu serrait les poings. Comment cette femme avait-elle pu embrasser son petit ami ? Pourquoi Angelo l'avait laissé faire ? Une boule d'angoisse se formait dans son ventre. C'était leur premier rendez-vous et cette femme venait de le gâcher. Le Cancer se tourna vers son bel adonis, et le vit ruminer sa colère. Il augmenta légèrement son cosmos, juste assez pour faire réagir Shiryu.

— Shiryu ? l'interpella t-il, mais le Bronze resta figé. Mon ange ? murmura Angelo.

— Pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire ?

— Tu parles du baiser ? Ca veut rien dire pour moi. Tu es le seul dans mon coeur, mon ange.

Angelo aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser mais ici cela lui était impossible. Alors, il lui sourit comme jamais il n'avait sourit avant et dans son regard transpirait tout son amour.

— Je suis heureux, Shiryu.

— Je comprends pas ?

— Tu es jaloux, et ça me rend heureux. S'il n'y avait pas tout ce monde, je t'embrasserais.

Le Dragon se sentit mal à l'aise, il ne pouvait pas nier que le Cancer ne regardait que lui.

— Je … je suis désolé….

— Ne t'excuses pas. Tu veux aller ailleurs ? s'inquiéta le quatrième gardien.

— Non, j'aimais l'idée de faire un billard.

— Très bien, allons-y. Nos bières nous attendent.

Les deux Chevaliers rejoignirent leur table, ils trinquèrent à leur première sortie et se mirent à jouer. Etrangement, personne ne vint les déranger. Ils enchainèrent partie sur partie durant l'après midi. Ils passaient un bon moment. Ils discutaient de leur enfance, de leur entrainement sans pour autant aborder leur combat ni même pourquoi Angelo était devenu DeathMask. C'était trop tôt.

Shiryu s'avérait être un bon joueur, tout comme Angelo. Les parties en étaient que plus intéressantes. Les heures défilaient sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Ils étaient bien, et rien n'était plus important. Puis, l'Italien regarda l'horloge qui trônait au dessus du bar. Il était temps pour eux de partir. C'est qu'il avait un dîner à préparer pour son beau Dragon. Angelo alla régler la note et les deux hommes quittèrent l'endroit qui avait vu leur premier rendez-vous.

—

De retour au Sanctuaire, Angelo servit un thé à Shiryu et se réfugia dans la cuisine. Le Dragon resta seul dans le salon devant sa tasse brûlante. Son coeur battait la chamade. Il pensait qu'Angelo reviendrait mais il l'entendait s'affairer dans la pièce du fond. Il se leva et le rejoignit.

— Angelo ?

— Tu veux quelque chose mon ange ?

— C'est que…. je peux t'aider ?

— Mais tu es mon inviter !

Devant le mutisme de son Dragon, le Cancer comprit qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il voulait être avec lui.

— Comme tu veux, sourit Angelo.

L'hôte expliqua à l'inviter ce qu'il pouvait faire et tout deux se mirent au travail. Angelo s'avérait être un bon professeur, Shiryu suivait à la lettre les instructions qu'il recevait et faisait de son mieux. Parfois, des rires s'échappaient de la petite pièce. Parfois, c'était des noms d'oiseaux que l'on pouvait entendre. Cependant, l'ambiance était légère et conviviale entre les deux Chevaliers.

Angelo épiait son beau Dragon, non pas qu'il douta de ses capacités à faire la cuisine mais il était simplement heureux de partager ce moment avec lui. Il le voyait sourire, froncer les sourcils lorsque la tâche était plus difficile et parfois Shiryu se mordait la lèvre inférieur ce qui le rendait encore plus désirable aux yeux de l'Italien. Dans ces moments, il sentait sa libido se réveiller et c'est dans ces moment là qu'il cessait d'observer son bel amour de peur de ne pas se contrôler. Ses gestes étaient sûrs, ses mains ne tremblaient pas et sa voix était clair sauf lorsque par obligation ou par mégarde leurs mains se frôlaient. Là, son coeur s'emballait et d'étranges sensations naissaient dans son ventre. Bien sûr qu'il savait ce qui lui arrivait, il était simplement amoureux fou de celui qui l'avait sauvé jadis…

De son côté, Shiryu avait un mal fou à se contrôler. Son organe de vie menaçait de s'échapper de sa prison de chair à tout moment. Parfois, le Bronze se demandait si Angelo entendait son coeur résonner. Il sentait de temps à autre les saphirs de son aimé le caresser. Il pouvait ressentir sa peau lui brûler lorsque leurs mains se touchaient même furtivement. Cette journée passée ensemble le comblait de bonheur, rien ne l'avait gâché. Préparer le dîner en sa compagnie le ravissait au plus haut point. Il se demandait toutefois si tout cela était bien réel, si Angelo ne se moquait pas de lui.

— Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta le Cancer en voyant le visage de Shiryu changer d'expression.

— Ou… oui ! Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ?

— Tu ne souris plus. Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais.

Après un moment de silence, le Bronze se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à divulguer le fond de ses pensées.

— Je… je me demandais si tout cela était réel, si tu n'étais pas en train de … de te …moquer de moi, finit-il en amenuisant sa voix.

Le Gold écarquilla ses orbes. Sa surprise se lisait sur son visage rude. Il déglutit difficilement, s'essuya les mains et s'approcha de lui afin de l'enlacer.

— Mais enfin, Shiryu pourquoi penses-tu à ce genre de choses ? s'inquiéta l'hôte.

— C'est que tout parait si ….

— Mon ange, je te promets que je ne me moque pas de toi et que tout est réel, bien réel. Je t'aime comme un fou depuis des mois. Mon seul regret c'est de ne pas m'être déclaré plus tôt. Je suis heureux de voir partagé mes sentiments et pour rien au monde je ne gâcherais cela. Etre ici, maintenant avec toi me comble de bonheur et le mot est faible.

— Ange..lo … Je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé ça, dit le Dragon en se calant contre le torse de son amour.

— T'en fais pas, c'est normal de se poser des questions. Mais promets moi de toujours me parler de tes doutes.

Shiryu bougea afin de river ses émeraudes aux iris bleues qui le regardait, il sourit et acquiesça. Rassuré, le Japonais posa délicatement ses lèvres humides sur celle de son vis-à-vis. Un long baiser sensuel s'en suivit, jusqu'à ce qu'Angelo y mit fin laissant échapper un petit grognement de mécontentement de la gorge de Shiryu.

— Si on continue ainsi, je ne serais plus capable de me tenir et le dîner risque de cramer, fit-il remarquer en faisant un clin d'oeil à son amour.

Le Bronze rougit de nouveau, il aurait tant souhaiter qu'Angelo ne s'arrête pas même si au fond de lui cela lui faisait un peu peur…

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le repas était prêt. Angelo n'était pas réputé pour être un romantique alors ils se passèrent de la jolie table et des bougies. D'ailleurs, Shiryu s'en moquait. Il voulait être avec lui et il l'était. Ils prirent place face à face sur la table de la salle à manger du temple, où les attendait l'entrée qu'ils avaient préparé plus tôt. Une certaine gêne s'était invitée entre eux. Pendant quelques minutes, seul le bruit des couverts résonnait dans leurs assiettes. Et puis, Shiryu prit - pour ainsi dire - le taureau par les cornes.

— C'est très bon, Angelo.

— Merci mon ange. Mais tu y es pour beaucoup, tu m'as bien aidé.

— J'ai pensé que c'était normal, et puis je voulais … je voulais être avec toi, murmura le Dragon.

Le Gold sourit, se leva et alla déposer un tendre baiser sur le front de son invité. Son coeur palpitait comme jamais. Et bien qu'à l'extérieur il semblait sûr de lui, à l'intérieur c'était tout le contraire. Il avait peur de faire tout capoter en allant trop vite ou trop lentement. Il ne connaissait pas encore tout à fait le caractère de Shiryu. Néanmoins, il se sentait bien en sa présence et cela le rendait heureux.

Leur dîner s'éternisa dans la soirée. Ils avaient passé tout deux un très bon moment. Chacun d'eux s'était confié et dévoilé, affirmant et confirmant leurs sentiments. La gêne qu'ils avaient éprouvée plus tôt s'était tarie et l'ambiance s'était allégée. Après le repas, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé. Angelo glissa une main dans le dos de Shiryu et l'attira à lui. Le Dragon posa sa tête sur le torse musculeux qui l'accueillait. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, en regardant une émission à la télévision qui ne les intéressait pas. Shiryu pouvait entendre résonner le l'organe de vie de son amour et cala sa propre respiration sur la sienne.

Angelo se gratta la tête ne sachant pas comment demander à Shiryu s'il voulait rester avec lui pour la nuit. Il toussota pour se donner du courage et se lança.

— J'aimerais …enfin seulement si tu es d'accord… que tu restes avec moi ce soir, le Cancer accrocha les prunelles noires de son beau Dragon.

Shiryu sentit ses joues chauffer ce qui impliquait également un changement de couleur. Il ne sut quoi répondre, la surprise fut trop grande. Il déglutit difficilement mais devait donner une réponse à Angelo qui semblait souffrir le martyr en l'attendant. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

— Oui, murmura timidement le Dragon.

Angelo arbora un magnifique sourire, il allait enfin passer la nuit avec son ange, même si c'était juste pour dormir ! Il étreignit Shiryu et lui vola un tendre baiser avant de reprendre la parole.

— Veux-tu boire quelque chose ?

— Je veux bien un thé.

— Pas de problème. Je reviens.

Shiryu resta assis dans le canapé de son hôte, un peu tendu, se demandant ce qui allait se passer. En fait, si, il savait mais était-il prêt ? Mais prêt ou pas, le Dragon le voulait, il voulait se donner à Angelo. Son désir surpassait ses peurs, son cœur écrasait son esprit.

Lorsque le Cancer revint avec deux tasses fumantes contenant un thé pour son précieux invité et un café bien serré pour lui, Shiryu releva les yeux vers lui. Angelo resta une seconde figé. Des orbes noires intenses se fondaient dans le bleu de ses yeux, il ne pouvait plus s'en détacher. C'est alors que le Dragon se leva et s'approcha d'Angelo qui n'avait pas bougé. Dans le regard de Shiryu se lisaient tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Angelo mais aussi de la peur, de la confiance et de la détermination.

Le gardien du temple sortit de sa stupeur lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son amour sur les siennes.

— Shiryu ? !

Le dragon se saisit des tasses que tenaient Angelo et les posa sur la table.

— Shiryu ? ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda t-il surpris.

— Aimes-moi, Angelo, susurra Shiryu dans l'oreille de son aimé.

— Tu es sûr, je peux… nous pouvons attendre ! le Cancer était estomaqué par la demande soudaine de son ange.

— Oui, j'en suis sûr.

Pour prouver ses dires à Angelo, Shiryu l'embrassa fougueusement. Le Cancer toujours abasourdit mit plusieurs secondes à réagir. Puis ses lèvres se mirent à bouger et il reprit le contrôle de la situation. Un long baiser plus sensuel prit place, à contre cœur Angelo repoussa tendrement son doux Dragon qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de son vis-à-vis.

— Es-tu _vraiment_ sûr ? Si …si nous continuons ainsi … je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter, mon ange !

— Aimes-moi, Shiryu avait posé sa tête sur le torse de son futur amant en resserrant un peu plus son étreinte.

La respiration du Cancer accéléra faisant relever le visage du Dragon vers le sien. Angelo caressa la longue chevelure de son compagnon, laissant s'égarer sa main sur sa nuque puis descendre vers son dos. Shiryu frissonnait. Le Cancer ne put se retenir de reprendre en otage les lèvres douces de son amant. Les caresses devenaient de plus en plus précises. Les lèvres du Dragon furent délaissées au profit de son menton et de son cou et la langue remplaça les lèvres. Angelo avait eut plusieurs partenaires mais il n'avait jamais éprouvé de l'amour, les sensations qu'il ressentait dans les bras de Shiryu étaient nouvelles. Ses entrailles le brûlaient de l'intérieur, son cœur semblait vouloir abandonner sa poitrine tant il y martelait. Il glissa ses mains sous la tunique de son compagnon, il voulait toucher du bout des doigts ce corps pur qui s'offrait à lui. Il cherchait les endroits sensible en effleurant l'épiderme qui frissonnait sous ses assauts.

Shiryu gémissait de plaisir et voulait entendre les mêmes sons sortir de la bouche d'Angelo. Il se mit en quête de ce corps musculeux à souhait, témoin des nombreux entraînements qu'il avait subit. Le t-shirt du Cancer vola dans les airs, Shiryu voulait s'enivrer de l'odeur de son homme. Il était novice dans les jeux de l'amour, mais son cœur et l'instinct guidaient ses gestes. Il avait chaud, très chaud. Des sensations étranges naissaient dans son ventre, et se sentait étrangement à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Angelo venait de le plaquer contre un mur du temple et il était si proche que leurs corps étaient soudés, le Dragon sentit alors que son compagnon avait lui aussi le même « problème » de pantalon.

Angelo entreprit de déboutonner lentement la tunique de son ange prenant soin de l'effleurer du bout des doigts faisant gémir et frissonner le beau Dragon. Le vêtement au sol, Angelo dévorait des yeux dans le moindre détail toutes les courbes du corps sur lequel il fantasmait depuis des mois. Mais il en voulait plus, bien plus. Il s'attaqua au pantalon de son amant et au sien dévoilant ainsi toute leur nudité. Peau contre peau, leurs corps ondulaient sous les caresses érotiques.

— Tu me rends fou, mon ange, haleta Angelo.

Le Dragon s'abandonna dans les bras de son compagnon, sa peau était moite tout comme celle que sa langue effleurait. Il crut défaillir lorsqu'une main entoura son membre dressé lui prodiguant un va-et-vient lascif. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Doucement, il se laissa glisser au sol accompagné par Angelo qui n'avait pas cessé sa douce torture. Il découvrait l'amour. Angelo était doux dans ses gestes, dans ses mots. Shiryu appréhendait la suite mais il avait confiance. La tête rejeté en arrière, il se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il gémissait et ondulait sous les assauts torrides de son amant.

Le Cancer voulait le faire sien. Shiryu était désirable, sensuel sans même s'en rendre compte. Il partit à la conquête de l'intimité de son amant pour le préparer au mieux afin que la douleur n'écrase pas le plaisir. Shiryu se crispa mais Angelo sut trouver les mots et les gestes pour le rassurer. Le Dragon se détendit au bout de plusieurs minutes permettant à son amant de prendre enfin possession de lui. La douleur était cuisante, Shiryu cria plus qu'il ne gémit. Alors, Angelo cessa tout mouvement laissant à son ange le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Il ne souhaitait pas que son bel adonis regrette ce premier contact intime entre eux. Il ne voulait que lui prodiguer que du plaisir. Le Cancer avait tant attendu ce moment qu'il ne voulait pas le gâcher, ni pour son ange ni pour lui. Ce qu'il ressentait était pour lui indescriptible. Toutes ces sensations nouvelles l'envahissaient.

C'est Shiryu qui bougea en premier, donnant ainsi le feu vert à Angelo qui commença des mouvements de va-et-vient. Le Dragon sentait de moins en moins la douleur qui laissait place à des émotions et sensations toutes nouvelles. Le plaisir et le désir de l'autre. Des cris rauques inondaient le salon où ils étaient encore. Le membre de son doux Dragon de nouveau en main, Angelo entreprit de lui prodiguer des caresses au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Tous deux perdaient pieds. Angelo accéléra la cadence. Shiryu n'en pouvant plus se libéra dans la main de son Cancer qui atteignit l'orgasme quelques secondes plus tard. Ils étaient pantelants, leurs respirations étaient saccadées, leurs peaux luisaient à cause de la transpiration. Angelo vola un tendre baiser à son ange, et délicatement délaissa son corps chaud. Se glissant derrière Shiryu, il l'enlaça.

— J'ai froid, murmura Shiryu.

— Viens, dit Angelo en levant et proposant une main à son amant, on va se réchauffer sous la douche et après au lit !

Shiryu prit la main tendue et se leva. Il suivit son amour dans la salle de bain où ils prirent ensemble une douche presque sage. Un moment plus tard, ils se glissèrent dans le lit, blottit l'un contre l'autre. Un dernier baiser et le beau Dragon s'endormit, laissant à Angelo tout le loisir de l'observer.

— Bonne nuit mon ange, je t'aime, chuchota le Cancer enfin heureux.

—

Le lendemain, le réveil fut tendre entre Shiryu et Angelo. Après avoir passé un assez long moment dans la douche, ils décidèrent d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner au temple des Bronze. Mime et Ikki étaient eux aussi présents et tout semblait parfait entre eux. Tous les Bronze semblaient heureux, l'amour leur allait bien. Cette matinée voyait le soleil de Grèce réchauffer l'atmosphère et leurs coeurs. La journée s'annonçait bien pour tous. Ils venaient de décider de passer l'après midi sur l'une des plages privées du Domaine Sacré.

Une nouvelle vie leur avait été accordé, et en prime ils avaient découvert l'amour. Ils avaient tout pour être enfin heureux, ils espéraient juste que cela puisse durer…

FIN


End file.
